Foxy Ichigo
by whackybiscuit
Summary: Request by Blade Knightmare . Ichigo finds himself on the wrong end of one of Kisuke's experiments and is turned into a female Fox hybrid! While waiting for the cure he is seen by Keigo and things only get weirder from there. FemIchigoXKeigo! FemichigoXKenpachi!
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.: This is a request by Blade Knightmare.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! Genderbend! **

_Foxy Ichigo_

 _ **After Ichigo regained his powers….  
**_ **Soul Society; Ancient Shrine of the Fox Goddess**

In a part of the Soul Society that was seldom visited, in the darkest of forests, there existed a small shrine. The shrine was circled by a tranquil creek and the foliage of the trees let just enough light in to give it an almost divine appearance. The shrine hadn't had any visitors in centuries and the path to it was blocked by thick greenery that prevented most trespassers from invading the tranquil sanctum.

Inside the small shrine was pedestal. Atop this pedestal was a small stone, no more than the size of a man's palm. Despite the dark backdrop of the forest, the stone shined with a ruby-red glow. On it was a letter inscribed in Kanji.

Though few Soul Reapers were still alive to remember it, there existed a legend about the stone. The stone, you see, was said to be imbued with the spirit of a deity that was once worshipped in a time when Soul Reapers believed in powers higher than their own. According to the legend, under no circumstances was the stone to be removed by the hand of those who sought to use it for their own purpose lest the person be struck down by the deity. The legend stated that the person would be altered to reflect their heinous heresy.

It was a legend that Kisuke Urahara completely ignored as he ventured to the shrine and removed the stone from its pedestal, pocketing it in a special box before leaving the sanctuary….

 _ **Later….  
**_ **Karakura Town; Urahara Shop**

The autumn wind blew in from an opened window as Ichigo walked into the shop. His powers restored, he was busy training with Yoruichi on getting back into fighting shape. His training with Xcution was enough to help get him back into the swing of things but to get back into fighting as a Soul Reaper, he needed some guidance. His teacher was waiting for him on the counter in her black cat form. "Hey, Yoruichi."

"Hello, Ichigo." Yoruichi purred as Ichigo walked over to her and scratched her behind the ears. "You're looking well today."

"You too," Ichigo replied. Looking around, he saw no sign of the titular shopkeeper and couldn't figure out if that was a good thing or a bad thing. "Hey, Yoruichi? I've been wondering something. Where's Kisuke? I haven't seen him for days."

Standing up on all fours, Yoruichi pointed a paw at the door at the end of the hallway. "Kisuke's been researching some old legend. He says he found something particularly interesting. Why not go see what he's up to while I go get changed? He hasn't come out in a while, so I guess whatever he's gotten is special." With that, the werecat hopped off the counter and trotted to her room. The door closed behind her, leaving Ichigo alone.

Ignoring the sounds of Tessai and the two kids in the backroom, Ichigo walked over to Kisuke's room and politely knocked. "Kisuke?"

The scientist's voice came from the other side of the door. "Oh hey, Ichigo. Come in, I've something to show you."

Opening the door, Ichigo stepped into the man's workshop. Various monitors buzzed data on the wall while Kisuke sat at a workbench, fiddling with something. "Hey, Kisuke. What's got you so worked up?" he asked as he walked over to see what the man was working on. Inside a small box was a glowing stone that glowed with a scarlet hue. Inscribed on it was a word but Ichigo couldn't make out what it was. "What's this?"

Sitting back in his chair, Kisuke removed his hat and stretched his arms. "Well, Ichigo, I've been doing a little research into the old tribal deities that Soul Reapers once worshipped. This is a relic from that time. I'm experimenting to see what this stone actually does."

"Deities?" Ichigo questioned. "That sounds ridiculous. Doesn't Soul Reaper literally translate to Death God?" he pointed out.

"True," Kisuke agreed, scratching his chin as he stared down at the stone. "But this comes from an ancient era in Soul Society's history, where the cycle of reincarnation was hardly understood. In those days, people worshipped animals and created talismans in their honor. Supposedly these talismans offer some kind of boon or ability to those faithful to their gods."

"I see," Ichigo said, wondering what the stone in Kisuke's possession did. "And the stone?"

"This comes from a place that was referred to in ancient manuscript as "The Forest of the Kitsune Goddess." I'd imagine it has something to do with a fox."

Ichigo leaned down and stared at the stone, wondering why it was glowing. Was there some poor animal soul sealed within the stone or something? Before Ichigo could voice his question, the door opened up and Yoruichi walked into the room. Kisuke turned around in his chair while Ichigo continued to observe the stone. "Hello, boys. Still playing with your new toy, Kisuke?"

"Yeah. Still have no idea what exactly it does. I have to keep on special gloves when dealing with it; the legends state that if the stone were to be touched by a defiler, a curse would be placed upon them."

Yoruichi narrowed her eyes. "Kisuke, don't you think that some things are forbidden for a reason? Who knows what that stone does?"

Kisuke waved his hand dismissively. "Yoruichi, I'm a scientist. I don't believe in folklore superstition. I'll figure out this stone the old-fashioned way: with science." He grabbed another tool and turned around in his chair…only to stare at the empty box. "Huh?"

Ichigo held the stone up to try to see what was inscribed on it. "I don't see what's so special about it, Kisuke. It just seems like a small glowing-"

"ICHIGO! NO!" both Kisuke and Yoruichi screamed before all hell broke loose.

The stone pulsed in Ichigo's hands, as if it was enraged to be in his hands. Before Ichigo could put the stone down, it came to life. Kisuke and Yoruichi stared in shock as a symbol appeared on Ichigo's forehead.

It was the Kanji for Fox.

Ichigo was enveloped in scarlet light, blinding his friends. The stone clattered to the ground, burning with red light. When the light covering Ichigo faded, his two friends rushed to his aid.

When they both saw the state Ichigo was in, needless to say, they were both stunned.

"Ooooookay…" Kisuke muttered. "Maybe some superstitions should be believed….."

 _ **Minutes later….**_

"Ughhhh…" Ichigo groaned as his vision returned to him. "What happened?" He looked around and saw that he was in Yoruichi's room, lying on her futon. As he sat up, he felt weird. "What'd that stone do?" It was then that he noticed how his voice was more high-pitched. He looked up at Yoruichi and Kisuke, who both had disturbed looks on their faces. "What?"

"Um…Ichigo?" Yoruichi gently said, laying a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe…you should look down."

When Ichigo did as instructed, the entire shop became filled with an earsplitting scream.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Ichigo screamed as he quickly came to the realization that he was a she! "I'M A CHICK!" She stared down at her huge breasts before reaching into her pants only to find that her genitals had changed as well.

Kisuke merely shook his head. "Unfortunately, Ichigo…that's not the only problem…."

Ichigo was about to ask what he meant when she felt something weird on both her head and posterior. Reaching behind her, she felt something soft and fluffy and turned her head, gaping at the large tail attached to her. Struggling to her feet, she looked at her face in Yoruichi's mirror. Aside from the fact that her face was that of a woman's with long, orange hair, the most shocking aspect of her transformation were the two ears sticking out of her head. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"

Kisuke sighed in exasperation. "Ichigo, what possessed you to pick up the stone? Didn't you hear me when I said I only used special gloves while dealing with it? You shouldn't have touched it and now you've become part Human and part Fox!"

Blushing from Ichigo's beautiful transformation, Yoruichi cleared her mind of any dirty thoughts and focused on the matter at hand. "What exactly did that stone do to him, Kisuke?"

"Well, based on the research I did on the stone, it would seem that it was created by a cult that worshiped a fox goddess. Apparently the stone contains hundreds of fox souls that were sacrificed by the group. Those who touched it became changed into fox hybrids."

Continuing to stare at herself, Ichigo tried hard to fight back the tears. The ears and the tail were bad enough but her whole gender had been swapped out. "Yeah, but why am I a girl?!" she demanded to know.

"Well…" Kisuke thought about it and come up with a speedy conclusion. "According to the legends, Kitsune was a goddess that was said to be a fox spirit who took the form of a beautiful woman to entice men. Perhaps that is why your gender changed."

After the fruitless attempt of trying to yank her new tail and ears off, Ichigo sat down on the futon and buried her head in her hands. She was trying really hard not to cry; after enduring such torment at the hands of Aizen and Xcution, to have this happen after finally getting her Soul Reaper powers back was too much for her. Even worse she was in her Human body, which meant that everyone could see her. "Please tell me you have a way to fix this, Kisuke…" she glumly begged.

"Actually, I do."

Ichigo's ears twitched on her head and she looked up hopeful. "Really?"

"Yep. All we need is Orihime."

Yoruichi turned her head to look at Kisuke in confusion. "Why?"

Kisuke smiled before pulling out a small dry erase board and started to scribble on it with a marker. "Let me put it like this: Ichigo was affected by a power of a deity, or at least as close to a deity as you can get." He showed a roughly drawn Ichigo zapped by the stone and becoming a female fox-hybrid. "There's no Kidô in the world that can undo such a transformation and the time it would take for me to find a way to undo it will take too long." His next drawing showed a chibi Kisuke with a spell in one hand and a wrench in the other with a large X going across him. "However, as our dear old enemy, Aizen, once pointed out, Orihime's powers trump divine law. She can Reject just about anything. All we need for her is to come and Reject your transformation." His final drawing showed Orihime using her healing powers to return Ichigo to normal.

Tossing the board to the side, Kisuke reached for his phone. "Let me just call her and…."

But after a minute of nobody picking up the phone at Orihime's end, Ichigo remembered something crucial. "Dammit!" she facepalmed. "I completely forgot! Orihime is out of town to go support Tatsuki at the national Karate tournament!" She buried her face into the futon with her large tail sticking up. "She's not gonna be back until tomorrow…."

Sighing, Yoruichi patted her head. "Don't worry, Ichigo. It's just one day. I'll take you home so nobody sees you. It's a weekend so you won't miss school and I'll let your family know you're not feeling well. Just try and tough it out for a day."

Kisuke flipped his fan and his eyes ran over Ichigo's transformed body with a critical gaze. "I actually believe that it would be in your best interest to remain in contact with as little people as possible." When Ichigo looked up at him confused he elaborated, "We don't know if your transformation is superficial or not. The stone could have altered you in some other way. It's best not to tempt fate."

Ichigo miserably buried her head in one of Yoruichi's pillows before yelping in surprise when Yoruichi wrapped her up in a blanket and picked her up. "Hey!"

"Sorry, Ms. Kurosaki," Yoruichi teased. "But hold on tight, I'm flashstep as fast as I can to get you home." Opening the window, Yoruichi and Ichigo disappeared from Kisuke's sight, leaving the shopkeeper all alone in the room.

Kisuke pulled out the box and stared down at the stone and noted how the glow had dimmed since it'd transformed Ichigo. "Hmm…puzzling," he wondered aloud. "The stone was said to smite heretics with a curse while bestowing a boon to the faithful. So which did Ichigo get? The curse? Or the boon?"

Needless to say, it was a question that would plague Kisuke all through the day…."

 _ **Hours later….  
**_ **Ichigo's Room**

Keeping her blanket wrapped around her, Ichigo sat on her bed stewing in misery. She'd been confined to her room after Yoruichi gave her father the gist of things. Isshin was shocked but was understanding and had told Yuzu and Karin to leave Ichigo alone for the day.

Getting up, Ichigo lamented how her balance was different due to her breasts and her tail. Pulling the blinds down her windows, Ichigo let the blanket fall from her body to look down at her. She noted glumly that her pants were on the verge of falling down; her female body had become much slender than she had previously been. "Oh great," she grumbled as she rummaged through her drawers. "None of my clothes fit me now!" She held on to her pants as she stuck her head out the door. Her fox-ears twitched as she listened for signs of activity. When she heard none, Ichigo figured that her father had taken the twins out for a while, leaving her alone in the house.

Tiptoeing down the stairs, Ichigo made her way to her father's room. She knew that her sisters' clothes couldn't fit her but maybe she could slip into something that belonged to her mother. Thankfully Isshin kept a drawer of his wife's clothes still and Ichigo was surprised that her new body matched her mother's size. Gritting her teeth at the awkwardness of it all, she grabbed a thin shirt, a pair of small pajama shorts and a bra and panties. With her tail dragging behind her she crept back up to her room and set the clothes down on the bed. As she pulled off her shirt, however, she couldn't help but feel like she was forgetting something. "Hmm…" the topless fox-girl muttered as she tried to imagine what she might be forgetting. "What was I supposed to do after sparring with Yoruichi?"

Her answer came at the worse possible way.

The door to her room opened up and Keigo walked into the room. "Hey, Ichigo! I got that video game and-" he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a half-naked girl with fox-ears and a large, bushy fox-tail standing in the middle of Ichigo's room. "Oh…hi?" he blushed, trying to not die from a massive nosebleed.

Now, Keigo might have been an idiot, but there was a fine line between idiocy and stupidity and unfortunately Keigo quickly realized just who he was looking at. "Ich-Ichigo?! Is that you?"

 _ **Five minutes and a hasty explanation later….**_

The two classmates sat on the bed, Ichigo dressed in her mother's clothes after Keigo gave her a minute to change. Ichigo kept her hands over head to hide her ears. Out of all her friends, Keigo had to be the one to discover her transformation.

"So…do you feel any different?" Keigo asked, staring at her body, specifically her tail.

"Well…having boobs is certainly an experience," Ichigo said embarrassingly. "And it feels weird to have a tail."

Keigo stared down at her tail and, aside from admiring her round ass, had a curious thought. "Hey, Ichigo?"

"What?" She narrowed her eyes. "I'm not gonna take off my shirt just so you can look at my boobs, you perv…."

"No, not that," Keigo blushed in response. "Can I…pet your tail?"

"KEIGO!" Ichigo shouted from indignation. "I'm not some zoo animal!"

Waving his hands defensively, Keigo tried to keep Ichigo from slugging him. "I'm sorry! It's just…it looks so fluffy…." He didn't know why but he suddenly felt a strong attraction to Ichigo's tail.

Sighing, Ichigo figured there was no harm. "Fine…." She turned around with her back to Keigo. "Only for a minute."

"Cool." Keigo put his hands on Ichigo's foxy tail and smiled. "Wow…it's really soft…" he whispered. Picking it up, the brown-haired teen pressed it against his face. "So soft…."

All of Ichigo's blood rushed to her face as Keigo petted her tail. She didn't know what was more mortifying: the fact that Keigo was playfully petting and rubbing her new appendage or the fact that it felt really, really good. Her ears twitched atop her head as Keigo petted her tail. She bit down on her lower lip as she felt a weird feeling ignite within her. She didn't like that feeling. It made her feel… _feminine._

"Alright, that's enough, Keigo," Ichigo huffed as she tried to stand up, her legs feeling wobbly for some odd reason. "Let go of my tail."

"But Ichigo!" Keigo insisted. "It's so fluffy!"

"I said LET GO!" she shouted, pulling away from Keigo. Unfortunately for Ichigo, she pulled too hard and lost her balance, tumbling to the floor. Unfortunately for Keigo, he'd refused to let go of Ichigo's fox-tail and was yanked off the bed. Together the two friends tumbled to the floor.

"Oww…" Ichigo groaned, nursing the lump on her head. Her pain, however, was nothing compared to the mortification she felt when she realized that Keigo was on top of her. "Hey, Keigo!" she huffed as she glared at her classmate when she saw where his hands were. "Get your hands off my boobs!"

If Keigo had any more blood rush to his face, blood was going to rocket out of his nose. When he'd fallen off the bed his hands had instinctively grabbed onto something which just so happened to be Ichigo's breasts. ' _Wow,'_ he couldn't help but thought as his hands pressed against his genderbended friend's melons. ' _They're so soft and firm. I wonder how big she is like this? She looks as big as Orihime.'_ It was only when Ichigo bonked him on the head that Keigo remembered it was Ichigo he was dealing with. He took his hands off her breasts and looked up to apologize to Ichigo before getting off when he looked directly at her face.

In that instant, Keigo forgot all about who Ichigo was several hours ago. Looking down at her beautiful face, he became enchanted by her newfound beauty. Ichigo, little realizing the allure of her body, was confused as to why Keigo was looking at him strangely. Keigo suddenly found he no longer cared if it was Ichigo or not. All he knew was that right now, he was on top of a beautiful girl with cute fox-ears and a tail that had an awesome rack.

Ichigo started to sweat as Keigo looked down at her with a strange look. She didn't know where this was going but she didn't like it. "Keigo, please get off of me-Mmmmhh!" Keigo silenced Ichigo by doing the unthinkable: he kissed her.

Stunned from the sudden action, Ichigo's mouth was left wide open for Keigo to slip his tongue inside of her. "Mmmmh!" she tried to push off Keigo but the boy knew how to use his tongue. In a matter of seconds, that feminine feeling had returned to her and Ichigo began to melt into the kiss. Her hands gingerly grasped Keigo's shoulders as he deepened the kiss, her ears twitching from delight.

Keigo's hands returned to her breasts, squeezing them and earning a groan from her. Keigo and Ichigo kissed until they ran out of air. Pulling away, Keigo took in the sight of the female Ichigo panting for breath, her face flushed and beads of sweat covering her forehead. But what truly enchanted him the most were her glowing eyes. Her eyes were no longer brown but a soft pink. Keigo found himself entranced by them and all thought of Ichigo being a male left his mind.

' _Why…why is Keigo looking at me like that?'_ Ichigo wondered before he kissed her again. ' _And why…why do I feel so good?'_ Slowly, her arms wrapped around Keigo's neck and she deepened the kiss by her own volition.

Too enthralled by the feel of her lips on his, Keigo pushed up Ichigo's shirt, her breasts covered by a purple bra. Keigo took advantage of Ichigo's dizzy reaction to his kiss by pulling her shirt over her head. "Wow, Ichigo," he murmured as he cupped her breasts. "You're as big as Orihime." When he squeezed them Ichigo rolled her head backwards. That feeling inside of her was growing again and she was finding it nearly impossible to avoid it. Keigo kissed her neck while his hands undid the clasp to her bra. Ichigo tried to cover her breasts with her hands but Keigo grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the ground before devoting his attention to Ichigo's female form.

Keigo began to sweat beneath his shirt as his face neared her boobs. His inner lust unleashed, he stuck out his tongue and gently licked her nipple, remembering from all of the porn videos he had watched. Ichigo arched her back as her friend tenderly licked her nipple. She squirmed in his grip but only succeeded in swishing her tail around. Her breath became haggard as Keigo wrapped his lips around her nipple and started to suck on it. "Mmmmh!" she moaned as she bit down on her lip. Curiosity got the better of Keigo and he dipped a hand into her shorts, surprised to find that Ichigo was already wet down there. Ichigo's ears twitched when she felt his fingers touch her sensitive womanhood. Her body started to shake uncontrollably when Keigo switched to her neglected nipple. ' _Oh god! It feels so good! Why does it feel so good?!'_ Ichigo thought lewdly. "Kei…go…."

Looking up, Keigo saw his genderbended friend's face and the enchantment that Ichigo had unwittingly put on her friend only became stronger. The sight of her luscious lips parted to pant for breath, her hair slickened by sweat and her face flushed and cheeks pink only made Keigo want her more.

Ichigo's blush intensified when Keigo took off his shirt. Deciding that the floor was too rough, Keigo picked the foxgirl up and set her down on the bed, Ichigo's tail between her legs. Getting back on the bed, Keigo unzipped Ichigo's shorts and slipped them off. Clad in only a pair of her mother's purple panties, Ichigo shivered from the stare of her friend.

Laying down beside her, Keigo turned Ichigo's head to kiss her again. One hand reached around her side to cup her breast while the other hand dipped into her panties again to rub her pussy. Ichigo melted into the kiss as Keigo's fingers rubbed her clit. The sensation was like lighting jolting through her body and it made Ichigo's mind cave in to her friend's ministrations even further. "Mmmmhhh…" the two friends moaned into each other's mouths. Keigo's tongue slipped into Ichigo's mouth to play with her own pink organ. Ichigo entwined her tongue with his before she felt something press against her backside. Her hand, shaking from the pleasure racking her body, reached behind her and grabbed what was poking her.

Keigo moaned into Ichigo's mouth as the foxgirl grabbed his manhood. His hand left her breast to run through her long, orange hair and scratched her fox-ears. Ichigo cooed from the slow, sensual treatment, breaking the kiss to lean her head back. Keigo took advantage and started to lick and kiss her soft neck. Ichigo sighed when Keigo pushed a finger into her tight honeypot. Ichigo couldn't comprehend the ecstasy of having her womanhood pleasured. This was far more intense than anything she'd done as a boy. Her eyes closed as that blissful gnawing in her stomach began to grow bigger and bigger until…Keigo stopped fingering her. Ichigo opened her eyes and realized when she felt air touch her wet pussy that Keigo was slipping off her panties, tossing the wet undergarment to the floor. She also noticed something else….

Keigo was taking his pants off.

She should've stopped him. She should've kicked him off her bed and put her clothes back on. She should've told him off and remind him who she actually was, that they were both classmates and more importantly that she was Ichigo Kurosaki.

Instead, when Keigo tossed his pants to the floor, revealing his seven-inch erection, Ichigo spread her legs and fingered herself, her chest heaving as she struggled to maintain her devouring lust.

Keigo was upon her in seconds. The two shared another deep, passionate kiss as Keigo pressed his weight against the female Ichigo, his length rubbing against her wet folds. Keigo's hand reached between her legs and started to stroke her tail. Ichigo could feel her mind melt as Keigo played with her sensitive tail. "Ichigo…" Keigo whispered as he gripped the foxgirl's legs and pushed them back, leaving her feet dangling in the air. "I'm putting it in."

When Keigo's tip pressed against the entrance to Ichigo's pussy, the foxgirl trembled in anticipation. All thoughts of previously being a male had been thoroughly expunged. She gasped as Keigo thrust in to her. Thankfully she didn't have a barrier to break but she still had a virgin's tightness. "Ahh!" she groaned as she felt her pussy be stretched by her friend. Keigo didn't stop filling her until he'd stuffed her pussy with every inch of his cock. His hands gripped tightly on her thighs as he pushed in and out of Ichigo, moaning with delight at the tightness of her walls gripping him. With every pump into Ichigo's cunt, Keigo started to become more emboldened.

Ichigo cried out as each slide into her made her body tingle. Her stomach felt like a cauldron of electricity that was threatening to spill over. "Keigo!" she cried out in ecstasy. ' _I…can't…stop him…'_ she thought as he fucked her into the mattress. ' _If this keeps up…I won't want to turn back to normal!'_

"Ichigo…" Keigo groaned, his balls rubbing against her tail, the soft fur making him wish she'd never turn back.

"Keigo…" she whispered back. ' _I can't…fight it any longer….'_ "Please…just this once…" she gripped his shoulders and pulled him close, moaning as his cock shifted inside her. "Make me feel like a real woman!" she pleaded embarrassingly.

Grinning from ear to ear at Ichigo's submission, Keigo pulled out of Ichigo and flipped her onto her hands and knees. Her tail perked up as Keigo slid back into her, pounding her pussy from behind. "So…I guess we can call this "Foxy-Style"?" he teased, his hips smacking against Ichigo's ass.

"Ah! Yes!" Ichigo moaned, bucking into Keigo's thrusts. Her breasts rubbed against the bedsheets beneath her, making her nipples tingle. She threw her head back and groaned from feeling Keigo's cock rub deep inside of her. "There! Right there!" She laid her head on the bed and smiled as Keigo hit her most sensitive spots. When she felt Keigo go even deeper into her, she realized why she was feeling so good. ' _I…I have a womb! And…he's touching it! It feels…it feels…._ ' "Don't stop! Fuck me, Keigo! Fuck me!" she pleaded. "Harder! Faster!"

Keigo leaned down and pressed his chest into her back, burying his face in her orange hair. "Yes! Ichigo! So tight! Your body…is amazing!" Leaning back, he gripped the base of her tail and pulled.

The sudden grip on her tail made Ichigo's eyes roll into the back of her head. ' _My stomach…my…my pussy…it feels like lightning is coursing through me? Is this…is this a woman's orgasm?'_ Ichigo tried to open her mouth to speak but all she could manage was a few weak moans. "Ah! Ah! Oh!" she moaned with each thrust into her.

The rapid smacking against her ass filled Keigo's ears. This was so wrong but felt so very, very right. He could feel Ichigo tighten around him with each thrust and having never been with a girl before, Keigo's strength was waning. His balls tightened as he fucked her as hard as he could, his hips moving with a mind of their own. "Yes! Ichigo! I'm gonna cum!"

"Ah! Yes! Yesss!" she moaned in unison. Her toes curled as the tension in her stomach swelled up. "I'm…I'm…" she threw her head back and cried out as loud as she could. "YESSSSSSSS!"

"ICHIGO!" Keigo cried out together with Ichigo before cumming inside of her. "Ahhhh!" His world blurred as he lay atop of her, filling the foxgirl with his spunk. "So good…" Keeping his arms wrapped around her waist, he pulled her close while lying on his side. "Ichigo…."

"Mmmmhh…" she cooed, her tail twitched as Keigo pulled out of her. Turning around, she sighed as her friend wrapped her in his arms and rested her head against his chest. "Mmmmhhh…Keigo…."

In a matter of seconds, the two fell asleep, neither caring about anything except each other….

 _ **An hour later….**_

The call of nature woke Ichigo up. Putting aside the awkwardness of it all, Ichigo crawled out of bed and poked her head out the door. There were no sounds below, meaning that her family was still out. "I really need to go to the bathroom…." Putting her clothes back on, she walked over to the door. However, as she reached for her doorknob she stopped. "Ah…ah…ACHOOO!" she sneezed. Sniffling, she sighed. "Great, I hope I'm not allergic to this tail…" she muttered before she realized three things.

One was that her ears were gone.

Two was that her tail was gone.

Three was that she was a boy again!

Quickly reaching down, Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief when he felt that he had his usual package.

Waking up from Ichigo's sneeze, Keigo yawned before realizing he was no longer in bed with a foxgirl. "Huh? Ichigo, you're back to normal?"

"Yeah. I…" Ichigo stopped when he felt another sneeze coming on. "I…ah…ah…ACHOO!"

Keigo blinked in confusion as the sexy foxgirl stood before him. "Ichigo…you change when you sneeze?"

Ichigo looked down at her hands. She was just as confused as Keigo was. "I change when I sneeze? What am I, Launch from DragonBall?"

 _ **The Next Day….  
**_ **Karakura High School**

Ichigo and Keigo didn't say a word as they sat in class. As soon as Orihime had arrived back into town, Yoruichi had dragged her over to Ichigo to fix him/her. Sadly, contrary to Kisuke's calculations, Orihime wasn't able to undo the transformation. Thankfully, Ichigo had gotten a grip on it and as long as he didn't sneeze at the wrong moment, things would be fine.

Keigo looked over at Ichigo. Neither of them had said anything to each other after he'd left his house yesterday. "Um…Ichigo?"

"We're not going to talk about it," Ichigo said adamantly, keeping a straight face as he listened to his teacher. "We're never going to speak of this again." He didn't want to remember losing himself to the female urges that had assaulted him.

"Right…."

As class let out, Ichigo walked over to the window to close it at Ms. Ochi's request. However, he was surprised to see a black cat sitting on the windowsill, staring at him with devious eyes. It didn't take long to figure out who it was. "Yoruichi?"

The cat had something in her mouth and hopped up onto the desk. Putting it on the desk, she looked up at Ichigo with a smirk. "Well, well, Ichigo. I was going to swing by your house yesterday to see how a fox-transformed girl was doing. Can you guess what I saw?"

Ichigo saw that it was a photo…a photo of him as a foxgirl being fucked from behind by Yoruichi. "This…this is-"

"That's right." Yoruichi hopped up onto the windowsill. "And if you don't want that to wind up in the next SWA magazine, you'll do whatever I want."

"This…this is blackmail!" Ichigo gaped.

"Yes…yes it is…" the sneaky cat said. "Hahahahahah…" she laughed before leaving.

Ichigo stood in the empty classroom, dumbstruck by Yoruichi's gambit. "I…I…" she stopped when her nose wrinkled. "Ah…ah…ACHOO!"

"Ah, DAMMIT!"

The End


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.: This is a request by Blade Nightmare. I decided to continue the story since…why the hell not?  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! Genderbender! FemIchigoXKenpachi!**

 _Chapter Two_

 _ **Sometime later….  
**_ **Soul Society**

To put it bluntly, Ichigo was miserable.

Ichigo had found it nearly impossible to control his genderbending. With but a simple sneeze, he reverted back to his female fox-form. Too many times had he been forced to suppress a sneeze in class while he was at school, the worry of popping a blood vessel looming over him each time. To his chagrin, the transformation also translated to his Soul Reaper form. While fighting a hollow, he had sneezed and transformed. Unused to fighting in her foxy form, Ichigo had trouble with her center of balance altered due to her breasts and tail. She had won with a hasty Getsuga Tensho but she was still perturbed by the whole event.

And that wasn't even factoring in Yoruichi's blackmail.

The werecat, for whatever reason, was taking delight in exploiting Ichigo's plight. While Kisuke toiled night and day for a cure for his condition, Yoruichi was making the most of the opportunity. With the evidence of his/her and Keigo's tryst hanging over Ichigo's head, the Substitute was left at the werecat's mercy.

Ichigo had been forced for the past few weeks to serve as Yoruichi's pack mule when she decided to go on a shopping spree, having access to her clan's funds again now that her exile had been lifted. In addition to the godawful amount of shopping the werecat would indulge in, she would often drag Ichigo with her into a women's lingerie shop to try on the latest underwear. Ichigo had gritted his teeth and tried to endure the sight of Yoruichi teasing him with skimpy outfit after skimpy outfit but what really made these escapades truly hell was when Ichigo sneezed due to the shop's high-class perfume. Whenever Ichigo had accidentally transformed she would dash into one of the changing rooms and pray that nobody saw her, her ears and tail twitching with dread.

Something that Kisuke had whipped up for Ichigo in moments such as these was a powder that when inhaled would cause the user to sneeze hard, helping Ichigo snap back into non-furry masculinity. The downside was that Yoruichi would always keep it on her, only offering to Ichigo once she'd milked the situation of enough humor. Whenever Ichigo was trapped in the changing room, Yoruichi would sneak inside and offer the powder in exchange for trying on different lingerie, much to her chagrin. While Ichigo thought it cruel, Yoruichi merely stated that this was his/her punishment for blindly touching things that he didn't know about, likening his/her transformation to letting a genie out of a bottle. She would relent though when Ichigo gave her a pleading look.

The worst of Yoruichi's blackmailing was when she and Kisuke had decided to videotape themselves having sex…and had Ichigo as the cameraman. After enduring such an ordeal Ichigo was ready to wash his eyes out with battery acid; Kisuke and Yoruichi were beyond kinky. When Ichigo had gone home that night, he was thoroughly embarrassed by the whole affair, only to receive a note on his windowsill stating that she wanted him to accompany him to the Soul Society.

"Yoruichi…" Ichigo grumbled as he carried a large bag while walking alongside Yoruichi. He didn't know what the werecat had in mind but he hoped that he was hoping it didn't involve another sextape. "Why are we here?"

"I bought a bunch of clothes for Soi-Fon that I'm sure she'd love," Yoruichi explained, reaching into the bag and pulling out a small shirt with a black-cat logo on it. "You feeling alright, Ichigo?" she asked out of concern. "It's spring here which means that the pollen is in the air."

"I'm fine, Yoruichi," Ichigo replied as he walked alongside her. He didn't see any of his friends as they passed several Soul Reapers and wondered what Rukia and Renji were up to. "I'm not allergic to pollen or anything," he said confidently.

"That's good to hear." She patted his shoulder and smiled. "I know I tease with you about your…" she glanced around before smirking, "Your furry, little problem but I promise I won't do it while we're in the Soul Society."

"Why?" Ichigo asked out of curiosity. "Is it because of the stone Kisuke took?"

The Flash Goddess nodded. "The shrine Kisuke took the stone from was sacred; though the Soul Society has stopped worshipping deities they are still revered as testaments of the old age. If it were discovered that you flippantly abused one of the relics several people would be angered, including the Head-Captain."

Ichigo gulped. "But Kisuke was the one who-"

"I know," Yoruichi interrupted. "But the fact is, you were the one cursed by its power. It's best that you don't rock the boat until after we leave." She winked with devious intent in her eyes. "After you help me film another video with Soi-Fon. Who knows, maybe we'll let you in and feel what it's like to be on the giving end," she teased, taking delight from Ichigo's embarrassment.

Hearing Yoruichi's words made Ichigo remember that day with Keigo. The sheer ecstasy that Ichigo had felt while experiencing a woman's orgasm was something that he could barely describe. Just the mere remembrance of that faithful day made Ichigo tingle with emotion. So much passion and joy, so much ecstasy and desire; it was all Ichigo could do at the time to maintain her sanity. Even after learning of how to turn back, part of Ichigo had wondered if he should stay female so he could experience such bliss again.

Ichigo immediately smacked such thoughts out of his head. ' _No. No! NO! I am a guy! I am not doing that ever again! I don't think…I would want to turn back if I did feel it again….'_

Yoruichi could tell that something was bugging Ichigo and opened her mouth to say something…when they rounded a corner and Ichigo bumped into a brick wall. "Oh dear…"

Ichigo looked up in horror to see that it wasn't a brick wall he'd run into but the one person who he was terrified of most: Kenpachi Zaraki. Dropping the bag from the shock, Ichigo took a step back. "Oh…hi, Kenpachi…." Even as he spoke though, his nose started to wrinkle, the sudden collision causing Ichigo to inhale some dust that had been on Kenpachi's _Haori._

"Ichigo," Kenpachi grinned. "Just who I've wanted to see…." He reached for his sword and stepped forward. "Now, it's time for me to see how much you've gotten stronger."

"Wait!" Ichigo threw his hands up defensively. "Kenpachi, I'm not here to fight! I..ah…"

"Oh dear…" Yoruichi paled, fearing what was about to happen.

"Ah…Ahhh…." Ichigo's hand went to his nose to cover it but was too late to stop the inevitable sneeze.

"AHHHHHCHOOOO!"

Kenpachi stood there, his eye widening as he failed to process to image in front of him. Where Ichigo once stood was a girl with orange fox-ears and had a large, bushy fox-tail behind her. "Ichigo…what the hell is this?"

Ichigo felt a wave of panic and horror hit her. Out of all people to find out about her condition, Kenpachi was possibly the worst person on the list; she figured he would want to cut off her tail and give it to Yachiru as a present.

Both Kenpachi and Yoruichi watched as Ichigo turned around and flashstepped away before they could stop her. Confused as hell, the long-haired captain turned to his former comrade and scowled. "Explain. Now," he demanded….

Ichigo kept her hands over her ears as she ran, jumping up onto a rooftop and making sure that nobody below saw her. "Stupid Kenpachi!" she grumbled as she crouched down. "Why'd he have to make me sneeze!" She cursed Yoruichi for not letting her keep Kisuke's powder. "Great, now how am I supposed to sneeze?" Unfortunately, Ichigo couldn't fake a sneeze to turn herself back; only a genuine sneeze would trigger a transformation. "Guess I should find Yoruichi…."

Ichigo suddenly flinched, however, when she felt a presence behind her. ' _Oh no…'_ she started to sweat as she felt the presence get closer. ' _Please…don't tell me it's-'_

"Wow!" Yachiru chimed as she suddenly appeared behind Ichigo. "Ichi! You're so pretty!" She blinked when she saw the ears and tail. "Ichi! You have a tail! Can I pet it? Can I? Can I?" she begged incessantly.

Finding this situation completely foreign to her, Ichigo decided to relent, not knowing what else to do at the moment. "Um…okay?"

"Yay!" Yachiru took hold of Ichigo's large tail with her hands and rubbed it. "It's so fluffy!" she giggled.

Ichigo closed her eyes and stifled that feeling that had welled up within her. ' _No, not again…'_ she bit down on her lip as Yachiru continued to pet her tail. ' _I am not feeling good. This is not a good thing,'_ she told herself over and over again as Yachiru, like Keigo before her, rubbed her face into Ichigo's tail. ' _Seriously! What the hell is with everyone's obsession with my tail?!'_

"Um…Yachiru?" Ichigo turned around and gently pulled her tail out of the little girl's hands. "Is there a place I could lay low? Without anyone seeing me like this?"

"Sure!" Yachiru said, nodding her head. "We could go to my room and play!"

' _Oh dear….'_

 _ **Later….  
**_ **Squad Eleven; Yachiru's Room**

"Yay! Fox Ichi is fun Ichi!" Yachiru squealed as she sat on Ichigo's back, the genderbended girl crawling on all fours while letting the little girl ride her. "This is fun!"

' _I swear, if I ever get out of this, I'm going to have Kisuke surgically remove my nose…'_ Ichigo thought, her back starting to hurt from Yachiru's bouncing. The two had been playing in Yachiru's room for hours and now the sun was starting to set. Ichigo was surprised by how vibrantly pink the place was, with fluffy stuffed animals everywhere. But she was glad for the shelter when Yachiru told her that the place was soundproofed and would keep her spiritual presence hidden. Apparently it was a safeguard for everyone in Squad Eleven to keep everyone from listening to Yachiru's loud playing or when she threw a temper tantrum and her spiritual pressure went wild.

Hopping off the foxgirl's back. Yachiru sat down on a beanbag chair and giggled as Ichigo sat up straight. "Wow, Ichi! I can't stop looking at you. You're so cute!"

Ichigo blushed, wondering if Yachiru was speaking out of bewilderment or if somehow her body was affecting her like it did Keigo. ' _Please don't let her start coming on to me. I don't feel like having Kenpachi ripping me limb from limb for pedophilia…'_ she prayed.

Yachiru yawned and looked out at the window, seeing the setting sun. "I'm tired. Ichi…" she said, her eyes starting to get weary.

"Okay. Let's get you to bed," Ichigo said. She got up and walked over to Yachiru. The foxgirl picked the girl up and carried her to bed. When Yachiru pointed to a drawer, Ichigo diligently went through it and pulled out some pajamas. After changing the little girl into appropriate nightwear, she tucked her into bed. "There. Sleep tight, Yachiru," Ichigo said as she patted her head.

Yachiru smiled at the girl before closing her eyes. "Goodnight, Ichi…."

Ichigo watched the girl fall asleep rather quickly. As soon as she was sure that she was asleep, however, she heard a voice coming from behind her. "Ah, so there you are, Ichigo…."

Ichigo's blood turned to ice as she turned around to see Kenpachi standing in the doorway, a huge grin on his face as he stared at Ichigo's new form. "Um…Kenpachi…."

The large man snickered as Ichigo instinctively tried to hide her ears. "Relax, Ichigo. Yoruichi told me everything." He gestured for the door. "Let Yachiru sleep. We can talk in my room."

"Um…no, I need to get back to Yoruichi," Ichigo insisted. She didn't want to be in the same room with Kenpachi. Not while she was like this. She'd tried to make herself sneeze for hours but had little success. She desperately needed the powder that Yoruichi had.

"Yoruichi's occupied with Soi-Fon at the moment," Kenpachi said. Gesturing for Ichigo to follow, he left Yachiru's room. Ichigo didn't want to follow him but figured that Kenpachi was simply wanting to give her a place to lay low. She followed him out of Yachiru's room, closing the door behind her and leaving Yachiru to sleep peacefully.

Thankfully, there was nobody around as Ichigo followed Kenpachi down the hallway to see Ichigo her new form. Kenpachi opened the door to his room and gestured for Ichigo to enter.

The room was pretty Spartan, with only a bed and a dresser inside. It made sense to Ichigo considering how bare-bones the man was. Sitting down on the bed, Kenpachi took a good hard look at Ichigo and started to laugh, much to Ichigo's chagrin. "Oh, stop!" Ichigo pouted, looking away from the long-haired man. "It's not like I asked to be like this."

"Heh, relax, Ichigo. I'm not gonna blab to the old man about this." Crossing his arms, he looked the foxgirl over and found Ichigo's new form to be somewhat…appealing….

Kenpachi's eyes narrowed as he continued to stare at Ichigo. He couldn't put his finger on it but there was something about Ichigo in this new female body that kept his eyes glued to her. He noticed how much looser Ichigo's clothes were and gave another laugh. "Hey, Ichigo. You look like your pants are gonna fall off any moment."

Blushing, Ichigo reached for her _obi_ and tightened it. She'd forgotten how much slimmer she'd become in her female form and was mortified that Kenpachi of all people was pointing it out. "It's not like I want this…" she grumbled. "Anyway, can I go now?" She looked up at Kenpachi and stared into his eye. She walked over to him and stood in front of him with an angry expression. "You've had your laugh. I'm a freak. I get it. Now can I leave so I can find Yoruichi?" she said, her gaze meeting Kenpachi's.

Kenpachi shook his head. "Nah, you're not a freak, Ichigo. You're…" his words died in his mouth as he stared at Ichigo's eyes, her brown orbs turning pink. It seemed that even a captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads wasn't immune to Ichigo's enchanting body. "You're fucking hot," he crudely admitted.

Ichigo paled. She saw the look in Kenpachi's eye and it made her heart beat faster. This was exactly what happened with Keigo and she did not want to repeat that episode. "Kenpachi…" she muttered while backing away. Her fox-ears twitched as she sensed the air in the room shift. Kenpachi stood up and pressured Ichigo with his lumbering figure until her back was against the wall. "Kenpachi, what are you doing?"

The man leaned forward and did something that made Ichigo freeze up: he sniffed her hair. "Ichigo, you smell good…"

When Kenpachi stepped forward Ichigo put her hands on his chest to try to push him away. But Kenpachi kept her against the wall as he continued to smell her scent. "Ken…Kenpachi!" Ichigo shouted, unable to push Kenpachi away. Her tail swished back and forth as her anxiety increased. "Back off!"

"Don't want to…" Kenpachi said, intoxicated by Ichigo's female scent. His hand reached down and dipped into Ichigo's _hakama._ "And it looks like you don't want me to either," he said with a smirk when he pulled his hand out, his fingers wet from Ichigo's moistened honeypot.

Ichigo stared in horror at the wet fingers. She hadn't realized that Kenpachi's actions had gotten her aroused. "No…"she said defiantly, squirming more when Kenpachi put his fingers back into her pants. "Kenpachi!" she shouted, trying harder to push him away. Unfortunately for Ichigo, Kenpachi pressed his heavy weight against her, keeping her pinned against the wall. "I'm a guy! I'm a guy!" she said, her heart beating faster as Kenpachi's free hand reached around to squeeze her rear.

When Kenpachi took his hand out of the genderbended Strawberry's pants, he licked his fingers clean of her juices, much to Ichigo's shock. The enchanted Kenpachi looked back at Ichigo and cupped her face with his rough hands. Before Ichigo could protest, Kenpachi pulled the foxgirl away from the wall and held her in his strong arms. Ichigo shivered from head to tail as she stared up at the man, her body tingling from her racing hormones. "No," Kenpachi said as he leaned forward, "You're not a guy right now. You're a woman."

The statement made Ichigo freeze up, allowing Kenpachi to kiss her. His hands continued to roam her body, feeling her through her _shihakusho_ while he made out with her. Ichigo hoped that Kenpachi's kiss would be quick and be done with it but that wasn't the case. Kenpachi eagerly claimed Ichigo's mouth with a sloppy French kiss. ' _No…'_ Ichigo thought as that hot feeling began to grow inside her again. ' _Not again…I don't want to go back to that….'_

But that heated feeling only grew more when Kenpachi pulled away from her, leaving Ichigo wobbling on shaky legs. Standing before the furry female Ichigo, Kenpachi started to disrobe. In moments, the large man stood naked before her, his throbbing cock hard as a rock and pointed right at Ichigo. The genderbended girl gulped while staring down at Kenpachi's member. Keigo had been big and in her male form Ichigo wasn't anything to laugh at but Kenpachi….

Kenpachi was huge! ' _What the hell? Did Kenpachi's mom do it with a horse or something?!'_ Ichigo thought as she stared down at it, her furry ears twitching as sweat rolled down her body. And yet, before she even realized it, her tongue slithered out of her mouth to lick her lips in anticipation. When she realized what she was doing she quickly closed her mouth.

But Kenpachi noticed the subtle look and his glowing pink eyes burned with pure lust. Right now, Kenpachi could not care any less if Ichigo was originally a guy. Right now, Ichigo was female…a sexy, beautiful female with adorable fox ears and a tail.

"Suck it, Ichigo," Kenpachi said, putting his hands on her shoulders. Ichigo barely struggled as the large man pushed her to her knees. "If you're this horny then you must've been dying to see it," he said with a wide smirk.

Ichigo, down on her knees in front of the man, stared in wide eyes at Kenpachi's cock. What little rationale she had left tried desperately to remind Ichigo that she wasn't a true female and that when she returned to her male form she'd only be disgusted at herself. But in seconds, Ichigo's burning feminine desires quelled those thoughts and she slowly opened her mouth.

Kenpachi didn't waste any time grabbing Ichigo's head and roughly shoving his manhood into her mouth. The large man's head rolled backward as his cock wedged itself in Ichigo's mouth, the girl's tail swishing back and forth.

' _Oh god…'_ Ichigo thought as Kenpachi slid in and out of her mouth, the thick taste and the smell of the man's sweaty musk making her head spin. Ichigo gagged a little as the tip hit the back of her throat but couldn't suppress the moan regardless as her head moved back and forth. ' _It's so thick…and salty…'_ the genderbended girl thought lewdly as she sucked him off, her head moving on its own accord as Kenpachi took his hands off her once she got used to the feel of him in her mouth. ' _Even though part of me knows it's wrong…why do I want to satisfy him. Why do I want him so bad?'_ she asked herself as she took her mouth off of him and licked the underside of his cock, her hands reaching down to touch herself. ' _I'm so turned on….'_

Ichigo's _Hakama_ became wet as her pussy started to drip through her soaked underwear. Kenpachi ran a hand through her hair in a surprisingly tender fashion before petting her fox ears. Ichigo couldn't fight the moan as she took Kenpachi back into her mouth, her tongue flattened by his huge girth. ' _He's so big. I don't know why but…it's making me feel so hot.'_

Kenpachi continued to moan as Ichigo gave him head. Right now all he could think about was this female fox-hybrid Ichigo. "Your mouth feels good," the black-haired man moaned. So lost to the feeling was Kenpachi that his climax came faster than he imagined. "Fuck!" he groaned through clenched teeth.

The female Ichigo lost all sensation as Kenpachi came in her mouth, his semen stuffing her face. Ichigo tried her best to swallow the thick treat but Kenpachi must've been holding it in for quite a while. When Kenpachi finally pulled his cock away from Ichigo's mouth, the girl was pretty sure her stomach had been filled with the man's essence.

"Ahh…" she moaned, her eyes closing as she touched herself. ' _Why is this turning me on so much? I…I'm losing myself to this feeling again….'_

When Ichigo opened her eyes she saw that Kenpachi was on the bed, his back against the wall as he sat there. The smirk on his face told Ichigo everything she needed to know. If this was going to continue to full blown sex, Ichigo would have to be the one to start it.

Once again, that tiny bit of reasoning Ichigo still had begged her to stop. But Ichigo had long since passed the point of no return. ' _I want him…'_ the female thought as she slowly reached for her _obi._ ' _I don't care anymore. My body's tingling so bad. I can't stand it.'_ She shrugged out of her loosened clothes, standing before the captain naked, her tail arching up as the cold air of the room touched her heated skin. Every step towards the naked man made Ichigo's heart beat louder. When she dipped a knee onto the bed Ichigo started to pant like a bitch in heat. "Kenpachi…."

Sitting up, the man grabbed Ichigo's arms and pulled her into his lap. Without even saying a word he started to kiss and suck on her neck. The enchantment keeping Kenpachi in a state of maddening lust had only intensified now that Ichigo was naked and sharing skin on skin contact. Ichigo cooed as the man reached around to pet her fluffy tail, her toes curling once the man started to pay attention to her breasts. "Ah!" the genderbended Substitute gasped as Kenpachi's soft tongue licked her round mounds. ' _He's not even touching my nipples and yet it feels so-AH!'_ Her thoughts were interrupted when Kenpachi suddenly bit down on her nipple, sending jolts of pleasure towards her stomach. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders as he tenderized her nipple with his teeth, moaning loudly. She could feel his large and thick cock wedge between her asscheeks. As Kenpachi switched to her other nipple Ichigo threw her head back and cried out in sheer ecstasy. Her nails dragged across Kenpachi's back and incensed the man to suck and bite on her breasts harder. "Kenpachi…" she moaned, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. She was so close…so close to achieving that amazing feeling.

Kenpachi took his lips away from Ichigo's breasts and pulled her head forward until their foreheads pressed together. Ichigo noticed Kenpachi's pink, glowing eye but she couldn't care less. Before she realized it, the words came out of her mouth. "Fuck me, Kenpachi!" she pleaded lewdly. "Make me feel like a real woman!" To entice Kenpachi even more she rolled her hips, groaning as she felt his hot shaft rub against her wet womanhood. Before the man could even move to take her, Ichigo lifted her hips up and lowered herself down onto Kenpachi's manhood.

The enchanted man pulled Ichigo into another bruising kiss as Ichigo slowly sank down his shaft. Ichigo's mind melted as her womanhood was speared by the man's cock. Apparently her genderbending caused her womanly parts to regain their inherent tightness. Ichigo's eyes widened as her pussy was stretched to its very limit. She groaned from the feel of her walls being spread by Kenpachi's thick length. She tried to go slow and get used to the feel of having Kenpachi inside her. Unfortunately, Kenpachi wasn't in the mood to take things slow.

Kenpachi's large hands gripped her waist and pulled her down until Ichigo felt the head push against her cervix. "Oh god!" Ichigo gasped as Kenpachi leaned back against the wall and started to thrust into her. "Ohhhhh!" Kenpachi grinned as Ichigo's face twisted with pleasurable pain. His rough hands reached around to grip her ass while Ichigo put her hands on his shoulders, riding him like a cowgirl.

Though it was initially painful for Ichigo, she soon found nothing but absolute pleasure as Kenpachi fucked her pussy. The bed shook as she bounced on Kenpachi's lap. Her tail swished back and forth as her pussy was ravished by Kenpachi's cock. Kenpachi watched as Ichigo moaned and panted, her breasts rubbing against his built chest while he watched her face twist with pleasure. Her slim hands cupped the man's face and she kissed him passionately, with no remorse whatsoever. "Mmmmhh…."

But Kenpachi wasn't the kind of man who'd let his partner do all the work. Before Ichigo even realized it, Kenpachi stopped her rampant bouncing and she found herself on her back, a groan escaping her lips when she no longer felt Kenpachi's huge cock inside her. She looked up to see Kenpachi between her legs, rubbing the thick head of his cock against her pink lips. "Please…" she begged, her hand rubbing her clit while her free hand cupped her breast.

Smirking from the horny girl, Kenpachi didn't keep Ichigo waiting. Putting her legs on his shoulders, Kenpachi gripped Ichigo's thighs before plunging his cock back into Ichigo's tight hole. The foxgirl moaned to the ceiling as her pussy was filled by Kenpachi's length. "So tight…" Kenpachi growled, unable to resist the feel of Ichigo's tight pussy. He slammed into her cunt, ravishing the girl over and over again. His hands left Ichigo's thighs to grab her bouncing tits, gripping them roughly.

Ichigo's legs wrapped around Kenpachi, the girl clutching him tightly as he pounded her into the mattress. Her cries increased in volume with each thrust. "Ah! Ahh! Ahhhh! AHHH!"

Kenpachi growled like a beast as he fucked Ichigo as hard as he could, his cock knocking at the door to her womb, his tip nudging against her entrance. Ichigo rolled her eyes into the back of her head when she felt Kenpachi enter her womb, Kenpachi claiming the deepest part of her. ' _It hurts!'_ Ichigo thought, her toes curling with each pump into her, ' _It hurts…but it hurts so goooooood!'_ Throwing her head back, Ichigo's mind melted as the tension inside her snapped. "Ohhhhh!" she shouted as her pussy gushed around Kenpachi's cock. Kenpachi didn't miss a beat, continuing to slide in and out of her tightening pussy even as her hole desperately sucked him in. Her pussy stained the sheets beneath her but as she lay beneath Kenpachi, her body feeling light from the heavenly orgasm, she still felt Kenpachi move inside her.

Time stood still for Ichigo. Kenpachi seemed to have just as much endurance and stamina in the bedroom as he did on the battlefield. Ichigo saw stars as she and Kenpachi went through almost every position in the book. She and Kenpachi fucked like animals until neither could feel their hips. Sweat caked their skin as they fucked with rampant abandon. Ichigo was fucked in missionary, in doggy-style, clinging to Kenpachi while he pounded her while standing up. They even ended up on the floor, Kenpachi nailing the foxgirl piledriver-style.

Eventually, the fornicating Soul Reapers wound up on the bed again, Ichigo riding Kenpachi reverse cowgirl. Her tits bounced wild as her hips moved with a mind of their own. Sweat dripped from her body onto Kenpachi's as the man gripped the base of her tail, his free hand smacking her round ass, watching it jiggle as it smacked against his hips. "Fuck me!" Ichigo moaned like a slut. "Harder! Faster! Deeper!"

Grunting, Kenpachi reached up and fondled Ichigo's tits. "Fuck! I can't stand this body of yours, Ichigo!" he groaned into her ear. "From now on, when you're like this, you're my bitch!"

The words made the tension building inside Ichigo start to snap. "Yes! Yes! YES!" she shouted, her back arching. "Kenpachi! KENPACHIIII!"

Kenpachi was a beast for holding out this long but even he had limits. "FUCK!" he shouted at the top of his lungs before he felt the glorious hot rush flow through his cock. With a roar he came together with Ichigo. The girl fell back against Kenpachi while he filled her womb, Kenpachi's hands roaming her sweaty body while he pumped her pussy to the point where it started to leak out of her plugged hole.

Ichigo gave an incoherent groan as Kenpachi pulled out of her, the foxgirl barely conscious as she lay next to Kenpachi. Exhaustion took hold of Kenpachi and he got up. Digging through a closet, he pulled out a fresh blanket and threw it over Ichigo before getting into bed himself. He petted Ichigo's foxy ears before pulling her close. The girl cooed as her body rubbed against Kenpachi's sweaty form. Kissing her forehead, Kenpachi laid his head on the pillow and fell asleep next to her.

Before she fell asleep though, the foxy Ichigo looked over to the girl and could swear that the door was cracked a hair. ' _Ah well…'_ she thought right before falling asleep. ' _I doubt anyone recognized me….'_

 _ **Previously….**_

"Hey, anyone seen Captain Zaraki?" Ikkaku asked as he, Yumichika, Rangiku, Renji and Rukia all gathered at Squad Eleven. "He was supposed to meet with us to go drinking." The duo had invited Rangiku, Rukia and Renji since they knew from experience that handling a drunk Kenpachi required more than two people to haul him back to the Squad after he passed out from drinking too much.

"That is odd," Yumichika noted. "He's never late for our drinking night."

"Come to think of it…" Rukia thought about it hard, "I haven't seen Ichigo either. Yoruichi said she entered the Soul Society with her earlier. I hope he hasn't run into him…."

Ikkaku cocked a thumb over to the barracks. "C'mon, let's see if he's in his room."

The quintet walked down the hallway. It was early in the evening but the hallway was quiet, with most of the squad on guard duty. The silence, however, was shattered when they neared Kenpachi's room.

"OH YES! YES! FUCK ME! FUCK MEEE!"

All five stopped dead in their tracks. Ikkaku, Yumichika and Renji all looked at each other. In all the years they'd known the man, they'd never known him to bring women back to his room. "Uhhhh…" Rukia's face became bright red as she creeped over to the door. "I think we've found Captain Zaraki."

The other four crept closer, only to all leap back in surprise when they heard Kenpachi from the other side of the door. "Fuck! Ichigo, you're so tight!"

" _ICHIGO?!"_ the five repeated in shock.

Renji looked at the door with a look of confusion on his face. "Uh…" he struggled to find the words. "I uh…I didn't know Ichigo swung that way…."

Rukia kept her ear to the door and her face showed even more confusion as she listened closely. "Um…that sounds like a woman." She looked at the group. "Do any of you know a girl named Ichigo?" When the others shook their heads no, Rukia decided to end the mystery and cracked the door open.

When the five peered inside, they were flabbergasted by the sight before them. On the bed was the naked form of Kenpachi Zaraki, pounding a woman doggy-style. Except….

"Does that girl have orange hair?" Ikkaku gaped _._

"Doesn't she look like Ichigo?" Yumichika asked, confused by the girl's appearance.

"It does!" Renji said, unable to take his eyes away. "That girl's the spitting image of Ichigo!"

"Yeah but…" Rangiku scratched her head in confusion, "Why does she have fox ears and a tail? It's kinda hot…" she said, already becoming bewitched by Ichigo's hot body.

Rukia turned away and tried to breath, the sight burned into her brain. "I think I'm blind…."

The five turned away and decided to leave the fornicating Kenpachi and Ichigo. One thing was for sure: a certain Substitute Soul Reaper had some explaining to do….

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.: This is a request by BladeKnightmare.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! Genderbender! Bit Yuri! Fivesome!**

 _ **Two Days later….  
**_ **Karakura Town**

Ichigo hurried down the street, keeping the hood of his jacket over his head as he walked down the street as quickly as he could. He didn't want to talk to anyone nor let anyone see him. He had arrived back into the World of the Living but after a restless night he'd quickly gotten up in the morning and headed out of the house, leaving a note for Rukia and his family.

After awakening the morning after the lustful day with Kenpachi, Ichigo had been once again mortified by what she'd done, her mind cluttered with anxious thoughts. While Kenpachi snored away, Ichigo put her clothes back on and headed straight for Squad Two. She'd found Yoruichi quickly enough, the woman having exited Soi-Fon's shower. After demanding that she relinquish the sneezing powder Ichigo turned back to normal and headed home. He'd told himself that it was just his unnatural body that was the cause of his anxiety but he couldn't push the feelings of lust and pure pleasure out of his head. For that reason he decided to pay a certain shopkeeper a visit.

Tessai, Jinta and Ururu looked up as Ichigo stormed into the shop. "Where is he?" Ichigo demanded. When the three pointed down the hallway Ichigo stomped past them. Reaching Kisuke's lab he flung the door open. "KISUKE!"

"Inside voice, Ichigo," Kisuke said, his back to the boy. He sat at his workbench and was going over several papers.

"For the love of god, tell me you have a way to stop this madness!" Ichigo said as he approached him. "I can't keep genderbending into that…that… _THING!_ " he said in disgust.

Kisuke turned around and looked at his student concerned. "My goodness, Ichigo. You seem to be in distress. What happened? Is your other self starting to affect you?" he asked, clearly disturbed by Ichigo's frantic look.

"Just…just answer my question!" Ichigo shouted, not wanting to divulge what'd happened to him in the Soul Society.

"Then no, Ichigo. I'm no further closer to curing your condition than I was the last time you asked."

Ichigo took his hood off and turned around, banging his head on the wall. "No! No! NO!" he said with each bang. "I don't want anyone else to see me like that. It…it keeps messing with everyone!" He turned around and crossed his arms. "Fine. I'm going to hide out in your underground training chamber until you fix this."

Kisuke flipped his fan to cover his face as he stared at the distraught Ichigo. "Um…okay," he said slowly. "But what about your school and your Soul Reaper duties?"

"I'll just let Kon deal with school and Rukia's here so she can handle Hollows," Ichigo said before stomping out of the room.

Kisuke poked his head out of his workshop and called out to Ichigo. "Just an FYI: I made some changes to the chamber!"

"Fine! Just hurry up and FIX THIS!"

When the trapdoor to the training chamber closed, Yoruichi walked out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her. "Hey," she said as she approached Kisuke. "What's with all the screaming? I thought we agreed no shouting until after breakfast," she said.

Kisuke sat back down in his chair and shrugged. "Looks like Ichigo's a little bit wound tight. Anything happen to him lately regarding his furry little problem?" When Yoruichi grinned from ear to ear, Kisuke deadpanned. "Ah. Say no more, I think I get the picture."

 _Ding!_

The two turned their heads when they heard the shop doorbell ring. "Now I wonder who that could be?" Yoruichi asked with a sly smile.

 _ **Meanwhile….  
**_ **Below Urahara Shop**

Ichigo just stared in complete bafflement. When Kisuke said he made some changes he expected something along the lines of AC or maybe a picnic table. He wasn't expecting the desolate wasteland that he'd trained in to be turned into a vibrant forest, a small spring at the center of the chamber. "What the hell, Kisuke?" he grumbled before walking over to the spring and crouching down. Taking off his shoes, he dipped his feet into the spring and sighed peacefully.

Down here, there was nobody to see Ichigo, which meant that if he were to change again there'd be nobody to suddenly want to do her. After some careful thinking and looking into legends regarding foxes at Karakura Town's library, Ichigo understood that as a living embodiment of a Kitsune, his female form had an enchanting effect on other people, causing them to come on to her. But more than that, Ichigo vowed to never turn into his female Kitsune form while he was around other people. This was twice now that he'd abandoned his masculinity and had embraced a woman's pleasure. If he did so a third time there might very well be no turning back for him.

Taking deep breaths, Ichigo closed his eyes and let the calming sound of the spring echo through his mind. There was nobody down here but him…except for the person walking towards him.

Hearing footsteps, Ichigo whirled around to see Keigo walking over to him. "Keigo?!" Ichigo gaped. "What the hell are you doing down here?"

"Your sister called me. She said you left early and were acting really weird. Tatsuki and Orihime are also looking for you but they're over on the other side of town." He sat down next to him and saw how distressed Ichigo was. "You okay?"

"No. Leave me be," Ichigo rudely demanded, turning away. Memories of that night were coming back to Ichigo and that need to feel a woman's pleasure returned with them, making his face heat up.

"Look," Keigo quickly said when he saw Ichigo's eyes dart to him worriedly, "If this is about what happened, relax. I wasn't myself and you definitely weren't."

"Hey!" Ichigo's head snapped forward and he scowled. "We agreed not to speak about that. It's that stupid stone's fault for turning me into a chick!" He sat back down and put his feet into the spring. "When I'm a girl, suddenly everyone wants to get in my pants!"

Keigo raised an eyebrow. "So you did it with someone else? That's what's bothering you?"

Ichigo's mouth opened and closed as he struggled to find the words. "I don't want to talk about it. Least of all with you," he said in an embarrassed voice.

"Well, maybe you want to explain it to me?" came a voice from behind the pair.

Both Ichigo and Keigo turned to see Rukia Kuchiki walking towards them. The girl, like Ichigo, was amazed at how well Kisuke had turned his underground chamber into a miniature glade but was more focused on a certain Substitute Soul Reaper. "I got up earlier but Yuzu said you bolted as soon as you got out of bed." Reaching the two, the short woman crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "I believe some explaining is due, Ichigo," she said in an ominous voice.

"Why?" both he and Keigo asked.

"Two days ago, me and Renji were going to meet Rangiku, Ikkaku and Yumichika for drinks at Squad Eleven." When Ichigo's face paled Rukia knew she was right on the money. "Would you like to know what we saw when we heard noises from Captain Zaraki's room?"

Ichigo turned away from the two and buried his face in his hands, the embarrassment making his stomach churn. "Oh god! You guys saw!"

Keigo turned to Rukia confused. "Saw what?"

"We saw a girl who looked a lot like Ichigo and also had the ears and tail of a fox in bed with Captain Zaraki." She leaned forward and smiled wickedly, much to Ichigo's further embarrassment. "I guess I don't even need to ask if it was you, do I?" Standing up straight, Rukia scowled down at Ichigo. "Explain. What the hell did I see in there?"

Sighting reluctantly, Ichigo turned to look at Rukia and gave her the full explanation. Rukia's jaw dropped as Ichigo told his story, explaining the stone that caused his genderbending and his odd sneezing transformations, including Yoruichi's constant blackmail. "I see…" Both she and Keigo sat down on opposite sides of Ichigo, dipping their bare feet into the spring as they looked at their embarrassed friend. "So…am I to assume that the reason that you and Keigo have been acting weird is-"

"Yes," both of them said reluctantly, Keigo scratching the back of his head. "I just…when I kept looking at how good Ichigo looked, something inside my head compelled me to kiss her and then…well…you can guess what happened next…."

Rukia looked at Ichigo with concerned eyes. "Ichigo, what's the matter?" She put a gentle hand on his shoulder and tried to get him to open up. "Is being a woman, even a fox-hybrid, really so bad?"

"No," Ichigo immiedately said. Sighing, he looked over at Keigo. "I don't…know how I feel about what happened with both you and Kenpachi. In that other form, when I got kissed my mind got swarmed by so much emotion that I succumbed to the feeling. It was…" he hugged his arms as he remembered his other self, the look of unadulterated ecstasy on her face as Keigo and Kenpachi fucked her senseless. "I lost myself to the pleasure. I swore it wouldn't happen again after Keigo, but then I went and let Kenpachi drive me crazy. It's…" Ichigo looked down at his reflection in the water and was disturbed to see his other self in the reflection, the female Ichigo looking up at him with her fox-ears twitching in the rippling water. "It feels like a drug. And the more I feel it the more I get turned on," he admitted.

His two friends sat in silence as he confessed his feelings on the matter. Rukia slowly nodded before standing up, her feet dripping as she took them out of the water. "Well, there's only one logical solution to help you with your problem: we need to get you accustomed to being a female."

Ichigo simply stared in complete bafflement at his friend. "Did you not here _anything_ I just said?!" he gaped.

"I'm with Ichigo on this one," Keigo said as he gestured to Ichigo with a finger. "I mean, if he changes then…."

"I heard you, Ichigo," Rukia said before crouching down so they were eye-level. "But the main reason that you are feeling this addictive urge to transform is because it is something you've never done before. People are fickle like that. When something is new that you try to avoid you actively crave it, like you are now. So then if you were to transform and become accustomed to being a woman then the compulsion should die down after you've had time to understand yourself."

"But if I-"

Rukia held up her hand to shush Ichigo. "And if you do become lost in that feeling again, so what? Who says you can't enjoy a woman's pleasure any more than you can a man's?" she questioned, smiling as she spelled it out for Ichigo. "I know that it may seem like a curse but from what it sounds like, you were given the opportunity to experience the best of both worlds. So why not enjoy it? Besides," she gestured to Keigo. "You don't feel anything for Keigo right now, do you?"

"Hell no!" both he and Keigo said, not liking the implication Rukia was making.

Chuckling, Rukia stood up and offered a hand to Ichigo. "So why don't you transform and let me see what's causing all the fuss? Perhaps a woman can handle whatever effect your new body is having on people," she suggested.

Ichigo was cautious but could see the logic in her words. "Okay," he reluctantly said as he stood up. "But I only change when I sneeze so I-"

Out of nowhere whizzed an object that rocketed past Rukia's head. Ichigo caught sight of it just before it came into contact with his face. Both Rukia and Keigo stepped back in alarm when a white poof of dust obscured Ichigo's head. Rukia turned around to locate the source of the object's trajectory but the dense foliage around them obscured her vision.

Keigo put his hand on Ichigo's shoulder as his friend staggered, steadying him. "Ichigo! Are you okay?" he asked before getting a whiff of the dust. "ACHOO!" he sneezed.

"Oh," Rukia muttered before understanding what was about to happen.

"Ahh…ahhh…" Ichigo heaved as he felt a huge sneeze come upon him, recognizing the familiar scent of the sneezing powder. "AAAAACHOOOO!"

Both Keigo and Rukia blinked as Ichigo transitioned into her other self. Ichigo pushed past Rukia and dunked her head into spring of water in an attempt to rid her nasal passages of any remaining powder. When she came up for air, she ran a hand through her long, wet hair before turning around to let Rukia have a good look at her. "Well?" she said as Rukia stared in complete awe at her.

"It's…" Rukia struggled to find words. She'd been too embarrassed from seeing this female Ichigo with Captain Zaraki to really appreciate her looks but now in spite of the fact that she had on jeans and a hoodie Ichigo looked exotically beautiful, her long tail poking out from behind her. Rukia couldn't believe it: Ichigo was more beautiful than she was! "It's not what I was expecting…" she said as she walked over to Ichigo.

Keigo looked on at Ichigo, his eyes glued to her tail and remembering how soft and fluffy it was.

Ichigo almost jumped out of her skin when she felt Keigo touch her tail. "Hey! Keigo!" she shrieked before whirling around. "Don't just start petting my tail out of nowhere!"

"Why not, Ichigo?" Rukia asked as she joined him and lifted up the light tail, petting it with a smirk. "Is it that sensitive?"

Ichigo bit down on her lower lip as Rukia's hand gently petted her soft tail. ' _Seriously? What the hell is everyone's fixation with my tail?'_ "Rukia…" she moaned before looking over at Keigo. "How are you holding up, Keigo?" she asked, hoping that her friend had some resistance to her seductive body.

Keigo frowned as he stared at Ichigo's eyes. He had his mental guard up but it amounted to nothing when Ichigo's eyes glowed pink again, mesmerizing him and making Keigo give in to the voice in his head. Ichigo saw from the look on Keigo's face that he'd succumbed to her enchantment again and knew what was about to happen next.

Rukia watched in complete shock as Keigo walked over to Ichigo, the look on his face showing what he wanted. "Whoa…" she said in astonishment. "You weren't kidding…." Ichigo turned her head and scowled at her with a look that said " _I told you so"_ but to Rukia's further astonishment her eyes pulsed pink and Rukia felt heat swarm her head. ' _She's so beautiful…'_ she thought as she and the foxy Ichigo locked eyes. Her eyes glanced to her loose clothes and a dirty thought popped into Rukia's head. ' _How good does she look with her clothes off, I wonder?'_ Apparently even women weren't immune to Ichigo's unnatural charms.

Ichigo felt very uncomfortable as Rukia and Keigo surrounded her, the look on their faces giving her a clear indication what was about to happen. "Guys…are you…okay?" she asked before Keigo cupped her face and kissed her sweet lips. His hand reached up and touched her sensitive ears, making Ichigo moan into the kiss. She felt his tongue swipe at her lips and granted him entrance, meeting his wet organ with her own.

All Rukia could do was stare in growing arousal as Keigo and this new, female Ichigo made out in front of her. Her hand resumed petting her tail and she grinned when she heard her moan into Keigo's lips. Tired of just watching, she put a hand to Ichigo's face and turned her head away from Keigo's lops. "I want a kiss too," she said, her body submitting to the desire within her. She leaned forward and gave Ichigo a gentle kiss, surprised by how soft and warm Ichigo's lips were against hers. Her hand never stopped petting Ichigo's tail which made the foxgirl's head spin as that burning desire coursed through her veins for a third time.

Ichigo alternated kisses between Rukia and Keigo, their hands touching her sensitive fox parts. Ichigo's mind melted into putty as her lips touched theirs. This time, as the gnawing ecstasy inside her began to grow again, she didn't fight it at all. Pulling away from Keigo's lips, Ichigo stepped back and panted for air. "Rukia…Keigo…." She could feel a wet heat develop between her legs and she knew what it wanted. Stepping closer to her friends, she wrapped an arm around each of them and pulled them close, resuming their three-way make-out session, unaware that there was a pair of eyes watching them…or to be precise, _two_ pairs of eyes….

Yoruichi sat behind the bushes and growled as she watched the hot action unfold. After letting Keigo and then Rukia into the shop, Yoruichi's curiosity got the better of her so she snuck down to check up on Ichigo. After listening in to their conversation she decided to further things along to help Ichigo by chucking a ball of sneezing powder at him. The result was better than she expected. Watching the genderbended Ichigo make out with her friends was hotter than Hell. She turned to her companion and smiled. "So…this getting you into the mood?"

Beside her sat her friend, Soi-Fon. The woman had accompanied her back to the World of the Living at Yoruichi's behest, not wanting their lustful fun to end with a single night. While Yoruichi had been in the shower, Soi-Fon had been roused from her sleep by Ichigo's shouting. After Yoruichi filled her in on the details she followed Yoruichi and joined her in eavesdropping on them.

The pink blush on her face gave Soi-Fon's thoughts away. "This is so…so…dirty…" she reluctantly admitted. Though voyeurism wasn't something she normally took delight in, no matter how much she tried she just could not take her eyes off of Ichigo.

Yoruichi grinned, knowing that Soi-Fon was falling for Ichigo the same way her friends were. She turned back to the three in front of her and wondered why she wasn't getting the same hypnotic urge to get with Ichigo as Soi-Fon was but figured it had to do with the fact that she could transform into a cat and therefore was part animal to begin with. Turning back to the blushing Soi-Fon, she was surprised to see her sticking a hand into her _Hakama_ to touch herself. "You want to him that bad, eh?" she teased as she leaned over to whisper into her ear. "You know, I'd bet they'd be willing to let you join in on the fun…."

Meanwhile, Ichigo found things progressing very quickly. She felt two sets of hands grab her hoodie and removed it, letting her breasts bounce as it was pulled over her head. Rukia's eyes widened at how big Ichigo's breasts were, her hands cupping the large melons. Keigo got down on his knees and unzipped Ichigo's jeans, pulling them down and revelaing her dripping womanhood. Not wanting to be the only one naked, Ichigo reached for Rukia's sash and pulled before quickly removing her soaked panties. Ichigo removed Keigo's shirt and got down on her knees, pulling down her friend's pants. Both she and Rukia stared at Keigo's throbbing length as it was freed from its confines, almost smacking Ichigo in the face. Ichigo stared at it before remembering what she did for Kenpachi. Slowly, her mouth opened up and her eyes closed.

Rukia licked her lips as she watched Ichigo give Keigo a blowjob, her head bobbing back and forth as she sucked her friend off. Turned on to no end, she knelt down behind Ichigo and pressed herself against the foxgirl, humming as her tail brushed between her legs. Her hands reached around Ichigo to cup her tits. She whispered seductively into Ichigo's ear as she began to rub her body against her back, "Wow, Ichigo, you look so hot right now, sucking Keigo's cock."

Ichigo ignored Rukia as she took more of Keigo's cock into her mouth, his thick taste and musk making her head spin. Her hands reached for Keigo's tender sac and started to gently fondle him, remembering what she'd seen other women do in several porn videos she'd watched, heat blooming in her chest from Rukia's fondling.

Keigo's head rolled back as Ichigo took him even deeper, feeling the back of her throat as she gagged. "Ichigo…" he moaned, his head going to her head. Ichigo gagged and gripped Keigo's legs as he bucked into her mouth, stuffing her face with cock. "Your mouth feels so good!"

' _Oh god! It's so dirty and wrong…'_ Ichigo thought, suppressing her gag reflex, ' _It's so good! My body feels so hot!'_ She looked up and saw the strained expression on Keigo's face and knew that her friend was close. Her hands continued to fondle his balls, hoping to taste his essence like she did Kenpachi.

"Ah! Can't hold!" Keigo grunted before he felt a hot rush course through his cock. "Cumming!" he cried out before unloading into Ichigo's mouth.

Ichigo moaned as her mouth was filled with cum. Swallowing the thick spunk, she pulled back from Keigo's softened cock and turned her head to look at Rukia, who was close to arousal herself from rubbing her pussy against Ichigo's soft tail. Ichigo shared Keigo's taste by giving her a sloppy kiss, the two moaning at the thick taste of Keigo's cum while swapping spit.

Keigo sat down in front of the two girls and stroked his softening cock, eager to plunge it back into Ichigo's cunt once more. Rukia wrapped her arm around Ichigo and rocked her body back and forth, feeling her pussy rub against Ichigo's tail. With a lewd moan, Rukia orgasmed, soaking Ichigo's ass and tail with her squirting juices, her hands squeezing Ichigo's tits roughly as she rode out the wave of ecstasy.

Ichigo stood on her knees, basking in the blissful sensations bombarding her, when she heard a new voice whisper into her ear. "Look at you, Ms. Kurosaki. You look like you're having such fun…." Her eyes widening, Ichigo turned her head to see a naked Yoruichi on her knees next to her, a devious grin on her face.

"Yoruichi?"

The dark-skinned woman ran a finger along Ichigo's side, going up her body until she circled one of her hard, pink nipples. "I was wondering how you and your friends were doing. Imagine our surprise when we found you naked, sucking your friend's cock while Rukia played with your tits," she teased.

"We?"

Ichigo felt another warm body press against her and she turned her head and gasped. The smiling face of Soi-Fon was just inches from hers. "Soi-Fon?" she gaped. It was pretty clear from the look in her eyes that she was just as enchanted by Ichigo's body as Keigo and Rukia.

"You're quite something, Ichigo Kurosaki," Soi-Fon purred, her hand reaching behind her to palm Ichigo's round ass. "I haven't seen a body this…seductive since Lady Yoruichi's," she said.

"Well, Ichigo?" Yoruichi said as she reached down and touching the wet spot between Ichigo's legs, smirking when the orangette gasped. "May we join your little party?"

Ichigo's answer was immediate. "Yes," she said before Yoruichi kissed her, her warm hand rubbing Ichigo's pussy. Soi-Fon's hand likewise joined her mentor's in pleasuring Ichigo while Rukia fondled her tits and licked and sucked on her soft neck. Breaking the kiss, Ichigo rolled her head back and closed her eyes, spreading her legs to let the two hands touch more of her pussy. "So…good…" she moaned. That insane sensation blossomed through her until she coudlnt' bear it any longer. "I'm gonna cum!" she said, arching her back.

Licking the side of her neck, Yoruichi smiled and slipped two fingers into her pussy while Soi-Fon rubbed her clit. "Go ahead, Ichigo. Cum for us," she said softly.

Ichigo tensed up as her pussy started to gush all over Yoruichi's and Soi-Fon's hands. She tried to let out a moan but it was swallowed when Soi-Fon turned her head and gave her a deep kiss.

The train of ecstasy didn't stop as Ichigo rode out her high. When the fog obscuring her vision cleared up she found herself on her back, her legs being suspended in the air by Yoruichi while Soi-Fon got between her legs. "Wha-"

Yoruichi let go of one of Ichigo's legs momentarily to put a finger to her lips, shushing her. "Just relax, Ichigo. Trust me when I say that if there's one thing that Soi-Fon's good at, it's eating a woman out."

Ichigo gasped when she felt the captain's tongue touch her sensitive womanhood, lapping at the stream of juices flowing out of her cunt. Soi-Fon hummed at the girl's taste before spreading her lips with two fingers, sticking her tongue into Ichigo's depths. Ichigo arched her back again as Soi-Fon ate her out, her mouth opening up to moan again before she saw a woman's pussy in front of her.

Rukia smirked as she sat down on Ichigo's face, not wanting to be kept out of the fun. Ichigo quickly got into the mood as she tasted Rukia's dripping juices, licking her sensitive folds with her soft tongue. Rukia cooed as Ichigo licked her, her hands going to the orangette's head and petting her senseitive fox ears.

Yoruichi turned to see Keigo sitting next to him, jerking off as he watched the erotic female foursome. "Don't be shy, little boy," Yoruichi teased, winking at the boy, "Why don't you join us?"

Grinning, Keigo got on to his knees and crawled over to them. Despite the allure of the other three naked women, his attention was primarily focused on the foxgirl on the ground. Straddling her stomach, Keigo slid his cock into Ichigo's cleavage and gripped the sides of her tits, squeezing them before pumping his cock in and out. "Ohhhh…." Yoruichi smiled and turned the boy's head to kiss him, their tongues dancing as his hips drove his cock in and out of his friend's tits.

Ichigo was in heaven. The feeling that she'd tried to run from was now consuming her and she loved it. She gripped Rukia's smooth hips and buried her face in her best friend's cunt, eager to hear what sounds she made by licking her pussy. The heat in her chest made her head spin with thoughts of Keigo returning to her pussy once more. Even more that, Soi-Fon kept licking her in all of the right places, making her moan lewdly into Rukia's cunt. She gasped when she felt Soi-Fon press a finger into her backdoor, having never imagined anyone trying to do something dirty with her asshole.

Yoruichi pulled away from the kiss with Keigo when she heard Ichigo's groans of protest. "Just relax, Ichigo," she said, "We'll show you how good anal feels in a moment, but Soi-Fon needs to prep you first."

The dirty thought of having anal intercourse made the blood in Ichigo's body boil even hotter. Her toes curled as she felt Soi-Fon push her finger deep into her. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head when she felt a second finger go into her ass, Soi-Fon's fingers scissoring and stretching her while all the while the petite captain licked her sensitive spots. Rukia leaned back into Keigo as she felt Ichigo's tongue lick her sensitive clit, her body tensing up in anticipation. Likewise, Keigo was also close to climax, the vice his cock was in feeling utterly sublime.

When Soi-Fon pushed a third and final finger into Ichigo, it caused the dam inside the girl to burst. Ichigo moaned into Rukia's snatch as she came for the second time, Rukia and Keigo following suit. Rukia cried out as she gushed all over Ichigo's face, letting her drink her love juices while Keigo gave a low grunt before exploding, pulling his cock out of her cleavage before unloading all over her tits.

As Keigo and Rukia got off of Ichigo, Yoruichi leaned down and licked the cum off her breasts, purring at the hot taste. "Very nice," she said as she reached for Keigo's cock, stroking it back to hardness. "I can see why our little Kitsune finds you irresistible in this form." She reached around her to a small bag she'd brought down with her that had a few tools that she and Soi-Fon loved to use on each other….

Ichigo panted for breath. Already she'd cum twice and still she craved more. Perhaps it was because she had four times as many partners as before but she didn't felt fully satisfied yet; she was nowhere near satisfied in fact.

When she regained focus, she sat up and looked around to see Keigo in front of her, his cock rock hard and ready for another round. She let him pull her into his lap and sighed as he lifted her hips up, the tip of his cock resting against her pink lips. "Keigo…" she cooed, the lust in her mind consuming her. "Fuck me…" she pleaded, wanting to become one with her friend.

Keigo claimed her lips as he lowered her down onto his cock. She wrapped her arms and legs around him as she moaned into his mouth, her tail arching as her pussy was filled once more. Once again, due to the bizarre nature of her morphing physiology her body was as tight as a virgin's which was perfect for Keigo. "Ah! Keigo!" Ichigo gasped, her breasts bouncing as Keigo bounced her up and down on his cock, her body a slave to her inner desire. But to her shock, Keigo wasn't the only one who wanted a turn with her….

The foxgirl gasped when she felt something wedge between her cheeks. She turned and saw Yoruichi behind her, a lubed strap-on dildo between her legs. Caressing her sides and lifting her tail, the werecat kissed Ichigo's cheek before pressing the tip to her puckered entrance. "Take a deep breath, Ichigo," she instructed, "This might sting a bit."

Ichigo couldn't even find the strength to scream as Yoruichi pushed into her asshole. Despite Soi-Fon's prep and the copious amounts of lube on the toy, it was still a tight fit. ' _Oh god! My ass! It's in my ass!'_ the girl thought as Yoruichi slowly pushed into her derriere, her other hole tightening around Keigo's cock, much to his delight. Ichigo cried out in pain as Yoruichi wedged the thick toy inside her, stretching her booty to its limit. Tears of pain dripped down her face as she was hit by a burning pain. "It…it hurts…."

Tenderly running her hands up and down Ichigo's sides, Yroucihi whispered soothingly into Ichigo's ear. "Just relax, Ichigo. It'll feel better in a minute. Keigo and I are going to show you how good it feels when a woman gets double penetration." Nodding to Keigo, Yoruichi wrapped her arms Ichigo's waist and stood up together with Keigo, leaving Ichigo sandwiched between them.

The next few minutes were spent with Keigo and Yoruichi pushing in and out of Ichigo's holes, trying to settle into a comfortable rhythm. Soon Ichigo relaxed her asshole and let Yoruichi slide into her unhindered, letting the fapping sound of skin slapping echo throughout the room. Ichigo wrapped her arms around Keigo and clung to him as she felt her holes get filled. The two had started to fuck her at a comfortable rhythm, with Keigo entering her pussy as Yoruichi left her asshole. ' _So full! I've never felt so full before!'_ Ichigo thought lewdly before Keigo made her mind turn to mush with another deep kiss.

A few feet away was Rukia on her hands and knees, letting her superior officer pound her from behind. The two were disappointed when they saw Keigo and Yoruichi have all the fun but decided to wait their turn while having some fun of their own. Revealing a strap-on of her own, Soi-Fon pushed Rukia to the ground and quickly mounted her, giving the lust-maddened Rukia what she wanted. Soi-Fon grinned as she listened to the sound of her hips slapping against Rukia's ass mix with the girl's moans.

Ichigo, on the other hand, was finding it hard to stay sane. Keigo and Yoruichi were quickening their pace and drilling her pussy and asshole like it was their last day on earth. She felt Yoruichi lick and suck on her neck while her breasts rubbed against her back and Keigo constantly reaching down to rub her clit. "Keigo! Yoruichi!" she repeatedly cried out amidst the shrieks and moans. Her holes felt so good! She never wanted this to stop, not ever! "Fuck me! Fuck me harder!" she pleaded lewdly, having gone off the deep end.

Yoruichi pressed her face into Ichigo's long hair and moaned. The strap-on was a kinky toy that Kisuke developed that acted like a real cock so she could feel the hot tightness that was the female Ichigo's asshole. She felt heated, close to orgasm and could tell that Ichigo was nearing climax as well. "Go ahead, Ichigo, cum for us."

"YES! YESSSSS!" Ichigo shrieked, her holes clamping down on the two intruding cocks before her vision suffered a total whiteout. "Ahhhhhhh!" she moaned at the top of her lungs, her eyes rolling into the back of her head.

Both Keigo and Yoruichi moaned together as Ichigo tightened around them, forcing them both over the edge. Ichigo started to shake as Keigo unloaded his balls inside her, flooding her pussy with cum. She felt even more startled when something filled her asshole. "Synthetic cum," Yoruichi explained, sensing Ichigo's confusion. "My toy takes my juices and converts it into fake cum. It may not be the real thing but…" she rubbed Ichigo's round asscheeks and smirked, "It feels good all the same, doesn't it?"

"Yes…" Ichigo cooed, going limp in her friends' arms. She groaned as Yoruichi pulled out of her, the woman going to the spring to clean her toy off while Keigo gently pulled out of her and laid her on the ground. She turned her head to see Rukia and Soi-Fon finishing up, the captain unloading a deluge of synthetic cum into the lieutenant.

Walking back to the orgy, Yoruichi removed her strap-on and tossed it to Rukia as she stood up on shaky legs. Kneeling down to where Ichigo's head lay, she beckoned for the three to join them. "C'mon, everyone. I believe Ichigo still hasn't gotten accustomed to a woman's pleasure yet… so why don't we take our time…."

 _ **Later….**_

Ichigo couldn't think anymore amidst the thoughts of lust that permeated her mind. After several hours of her friends fucking her in every position they knew. Right now she was experiencing the lustful bliss of being spitroasted. Beneath her was Rukia, sucking on her breasts and thrusting up into her cunt while Soi-Fon lay on top of her, fucking the genderbended foxgirl's ass with raw abandon. In front of her was Keigo, who was thrusting his cock in and out of Ichigo's throat. Ichigo's eyes had rolled into the back fo her head again, a sure sign that she was close to climax. A few yards away was Yoruichi, who was rubbing her pussy while watching the debauchery with a grin.

With a loud cry the four climaxed together. Ichigo's world was lost as she felt Keigo explode inside her mouth, Rukia in her pussy and Soi-Fon in her asshole. Ichigo shook before collapsing on top of Rukia, a gurgled moan leaving her as Keigo pulled out of her mouth. As the other two pulled out of her, Ichigo rolled over and laid on the ground, panting for air but very satisfied.

"So, Ichigo," Yoruichi said, patting the girl's head. "How was it? To feel the absolute bliss of a woman…."

Ichigo merely smiled before closing her eyes, exhaustion taking her. "It felt good…."

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N.: This is a request by BladeKnightmare.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! Genderbender! Threesome!**

 _Chapter Four_

 _ **A few Days later….  
**_ **Ichigo's Bedroom**

Ichigo lay on the bed, her tail swishing back and forth as she lazed about. Her father and Yuzu were currently at Karin's soccer game, leaving the Substitute. Under Yoruichi and Rukia's instruction, whenever she was alone Ichigo would stay in her fox form in order to get adjusted. As much as Ichigo was loathe to admit it, she was feeling a lot better since her subsequent fivesome with Rukia, Yoruichi, Soi-Fon and Keigo. Though she still wished to be rid of her cursed genderbending she was no longer ashamed of what she had become.

She rolled onto her back and looked down at her beautiful female body. She wondered what it was about her body that drove people wild. After being brought up to speed and poking fun at Ichigo for about an hour, Kisuke hypothesized that her body produced a pheromone that caused others around her to fall into a lustful state. Yoruichi debunked that theory, recalling how she and Kisuke didn't go lust-crazy when Ichigo first transformed. Kisuke wanted to experiment further but Ichigo refused; she didn't want to have the shopkeeper try to get in her pants.

Sighing, Ichigo rolled onto her side. She wore her mother's shirt and shorts while she was in fox form, her tail slipping up from the top of the shorts.

The door opened up and Ichigo quickly turned her head, cursing herself for forgetting to lock the door. But thankfully it wasn't Kon or his family. Rukia smiled at Ichigo as she walked into the room, back from Hollow patrolling. "Hey, Ichigo. Comfy?" she teased as she sat down in a chair.

"Yeah. I felt sleepy so I tried to take a nap. Hang on one minute…" Ichigo said, sitting up. Reaching to the nightstand she took a pinch of sneezing powder from a cup and inhaled it. "ACHOO!" he sneezed, turning back to his original self.

"You know, out of all the questions I have, the biggest is why you change when you sneeze," Rukia noted. She raised an eyebrow when she observed Ichigo in his mother's clothes. "Ichigo, I'd no idea you were a crossdresser. Who knew?" she teased.

Ichigo gave Rukia an ugly look before leaving to change into more appropriate attire. After coming back in a white t-shirt and jeans, he sat back down on the bed. "Your guess is as good as mine. I've been wondering if I can break the curse if I smashed that stupid stone." He notice Rukia squirming in her chair and knew something was up. "What?"

"Well…it's about the stone…."

Ichigo knew form the expression on her face that he was in trouble. "The Soul Society knows, don't they?"

Rukia sadly nodded. "I'm sorry, Ichigo. Soi-Fon inquired about the stone from Yoruichi. She tried to talk her out of it but Captain Soi-Fon became so livid that Kisuke defiled such a holy spot that she reported it to the Head-Captain."

Ichigo buried his face in his hands. "So they all know?" he asked, knowing he'd never be able to look Byakuya or Renji in the eye again.

"I'm afraid so. The Head-Captain was furious at Kisuke for touching it. I don't think he's angry at you though since you didn't know what the stone was when you touched it. But he's demanding that Kisuke relinquish the stone."

Ichigo threw himself back on the bed and sighed in defeat. "And when he hands over the stone, any chance of figuring out how to stop this ends," he concluded. "Great. I'm trapped as a genderbending fox forever…."

Getting up, Rukia sat down on the bed next to Ichigo and laid down beside him. Her heart went out for her friend. She knew that this wasn't easy for him and the fact that he'd had sex as a girl certainly made him do some inner reflecting about himself. "Ichigo, you don't have to be ashamed anymore."

Ichigo rolled over and embraced Rukia, glad that he had such an understanding friend. He felt her nuzzle his neck before feeling her hand go southward. "Rukia?"

Smirking, Rukia started to rub her hand against Ichigo's manhood, working it to life. "Well, since you're gonna be stuck like this, we might as well enjoy it. And besides," she leaned forward and smiled. "Don't you think it's time you were on the giving end for once?" She wasn't in love with Ichigo but she felt that he needed some tender love and care in a way that would help him through his problem; and if it felt good for them both then why not enjoy it?

The two friends shared a deep kiss. Ichigo sat up and whipped off his shirt, revealing his toned body. He lay on top of Rukia and kissed her again.

Rukia raised her arms to let Ichigo pull her shirt off. She moaned softly as he reached for her petite breasts, his thumbs pressing against her pink nipples. In response Rukia reached for Ichigo and dragged her nails down his arms, making a shiver run down his spine from her soft touch.

Deciding to skip the foreplay, Ichigo hopped off the bed and took off his pants, revealing his throbbing erection. Rukia in turn put her legs together and pulled her shorts off. The two naked Soul Reapers smiled at each other before Ichigo pounced onto her, claiming her lips again as he gripped his manhood. It was an odd feeling for Ichigo as he pressed the head of his entrance against Rukia's pink lips but shook it off quickly.

A gasp filled the room as Ichigo pushed into Rukia's pussy. Instinctively her legs wrapped around Ichigo's waist. Ichigo was in awe of how tight and wet Rukia was. ' _Geez, was it this good for Keigo and Kenpachi?'_ he wondered before quickly shaking the thoughts off. Putting his genderbending and his previous encounters to the back of his mind, Ichigo put his hands on Rukia's waist and started to pump his cock in and out.

The bed banged against the wall as Ichigo slid in and out of Rukia's cunt. The raven-haired girl threw her head back cried out as Ichigo fucked her. Her heels dug into Ichigo's back and her arms wrapped around his shoulders. "Ichigo! Ichigo!" she panted before Ichigo silenced her with a kiss. "Mmmhh!" the two moaned before Ichigo pulled away to start kissing the side of her face. "Mmmh, Ichigo! I don't know which I like more! Your male half or your female!"

Ignoring her, Ichigo reached down and cupped Rukia's breasts, groaning in ecstasy as he pumped in and out of her faster. Though sex wasn't a stranger to him, this was the first time he'd done it as a male. As such he soon found himself losing that unbearable heat inside of him. His hips started to move beyond his control and he began fucking his best friend with sheer raw abandon. He was glad that his family was out otherwise it'd be a sure thing that they'd be overheard because of Rukia's moaning and the banging against the wall.

Ichigo sat back and brought Rukia into her lap. He embraced her tightly before bouncing her up and down on his cock, the girl laying her head on his shoulder and moaning lewdly as she moved in unison to Ichigo. Her nails scratched Ichigo's back, clawing at him while she felt herself be lifted up into ecstasy. "Oh! Ichigo!" she panted, her ass smacking Ichigo's hips. She leaned back and rolled her head backward, letting Ichigo lean forward and suck on her small tits.

So unused to the feel of a woman's cunt, Ichigo felt his balls tighten up. His hands cupped her ass and bounced her up and down faster, the tension inside him fit to burst. "Rukia…I'm gonna cum!" he grunted before feeling a hot rush roar through him. "Cumming!"

Rukia cried out as hot cum was poured into her pussy. The feel of Ichigo's essence filling her sent her over the edge as well. "Ohhhhhh!" she moaned, arching her back as she climaxed. She clung to the boy as she gushed around his cock. The two kissed passionately as they rode out their highs, Ichigo falling backward on the bed. Recovering from her orgasm, Rukia rolled off of Ichigo and cuddled next to him. "Feel better?" she asked.

"Yeah," Ichigo said. "Rukia, I-"

The two were startled when the door suddenly opened out of nowhere. "ICHIGO!" Keigo announced as he entered. "I've got a new video game we can play together! I-" He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the two naked teens on the bed. "Um…Am I interrupting?"

Ichigo facepalmed before pulling the covers over him. "Don't you ever knock, Keigo?!"

Rukia looked back from Ichigo to Keigo and grinned. Sitting up, she reached for the small pouch on the bedside. "Actually, Keigo, you're just in time to join us."

"Rukia!" Ichigo protested, "What are you sayin-" he was interrupted when Rukia blew a pinch of sneezing powder at him. "Ah…ah…" he covered his mouth and glared at Rukia. For a moment, both Rukia and Keigo had thought he'd suppressed the sneeze and he put his hands away. "Okay…I…ACHOO!" he suddenly sneezed, morphing straight into his female fox-form. "Dammit, Rukia!"

"What's wrong? You've already done it as a girl several times. So why not one more?"

Ichigo looked at Keigo and when they locked eyes Keigo felt that hypnotic pull come down on him again. While he had no feelings whatsoever for the male Ichigo he was best friends with he was enraptured by Ichigo's female nude form every time he saw it. His eyes glanced over to Rukia's nude, sweaty body and the prospect of knocking boots with two beautiful women was too hard to bear.

Keigo started to strip off his clothes, making Ichigo's heart race. She'd become used to sex in her female form but she found her body was quite sensitive in her new form. She exchanged kisses with Keigo and Rukia, alternating from one to the next while the two friends fondled her body. She cooed softly as Rukia petted her fox ears and Keigo ran a hand through her fluffy tail.

Rukia scooted to the side as Keigo laid Ichigo down. Lying on her side, Rukia started to suckle Ichigo's breasts, fondling her while Keigo slid his hard cock into her. Ichigo, like Rukia had done, gasped as Keigo entered her womanhood. Her genderbending kept her nice and tight, which was exactly what Keigo enjoyed. "Ooooh!" she moaned as Rukia kept sucking on her breasts. "Rukia…Keigo…."

Gripping Ichigo's thighs, Keigo slid into her pussy faster. The bed began to bang against the wall again as Keigo fucked the foxgirl. Her tail tickled his balls, exciting the boy and making him pant harder as he fucked the girl. Rukia let go of the tit in her mouth and sat up, scooting closer to the boy. Keigo let go of one of Ichigo's thighs to wrap an arm around Rukia, pulling her close and kissing her.

Ichigo arched her back, gripping the sheets as Keigo pumped in and out of her. The sight of her frined kissing Rukia while fucking her hard and fast made the ecstasy building inside her grow hotter. She wrapped her legs around Keigo's waist and pulled him close. Keigo was surprised when he was pulled away from Rukia's lips only to have Ichigo's lips replace hers. The two frineds moaned into each other's mouths and Keigo pumped faster, the feeling of Ichigo's soft breasts rubbing agasint him lighting his fire. Rukia got behind Keigo and pressed herself agasint Keigo's back. Keigo thought he was in seventh heaven was he became sandwiched between the two beautiful girls.

Keigo gasped when he felt Rukia's hand go to his balls and fondle them. "Rukia!" he grunted, his hips unstoppable at this point. "Stop! You're gonna make me cum!"

Rukia smiled and kissed Keigo's cheek. "Go ahead and cum, Keigo. It's obvious that Ichigo's about to," she said while gesturing to Ichigo's lust-contorted face.

With every thrust into her, Ichigo saw stars. No matter how many times she experienced this bliss it felt like the first time and she wanted it to last forever. She clung to Keigo as she felt the bubble inside her on the verge of burstin. Sensation coursed through her as she struggled to keep herself together. "Keigo! Oh!" she moaned, groaning as Keigo started to kiss her neck. "Keigo! Ohhhhh!" The foxgirl rolled her eyes into the back of her head as she came, her orgasm shaking her body from head to tail.

The sudden tightness of Ichigo's womanhood surrounding him pushed Keigo over the edge as well, already so close to release thanks to Rukias' teasing. "Ahhhh!" he cried out as he emptied his sac inside of Ichigo, staining her pussy with white cum. "Ohhh…."

Rukia finally pulled away from Keigo, leaving him able to pull out of Ichigo as her legs unhooked from around him. Ichigo gave a husky groan as Keigo pulled out of her pussy, their cocktail of juices slipping out of her. Ichigo panted and felt tired, the need for sleep. Keigo turned to Rukia and smiled, ready for round two….

 _Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Stopping Keigo, Rukia reached across the resting Ichigo and grabbed the phone on the nightstand, flipping it open. "This is Lieutenant Kuchiki," she reported in, putting a hand on Keigo's chest to keep him from trying to fuck her while she was on the phone. "Yes…uh huh…I understand, Captain. I'll bring him with me immediately. Over and out."

Ichigo sat up and sensed Rukia's mood shift. "What is it?" she asked.

"Sorry, Keigo, but we're gonna have to cut this short," Rukia apologized. "Ichigo, go get yourself cleaned up and then turn back to normal."

"What's wrong?" Keigo asked.

Sighing, Rukia hopped off the bed and got dressed. "I'm afraid that the Head-Captain wants a word with Ichigo. He's demanding that Ichigo be the one who return the stone."

"Wait, so does that mean…" Ichigo started.

"Yes, Ichigo. You're gonna have to be the one to return it to the shrine."

To be continued


	5. Final Chapter

**A.N.: This is a request by BladeKnightmare.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! Genderbender! FemIchigo!**

 _Chapter Four_

 _ **A few hours later….  
**_ **Squad One; Head-Captain's chambers**

Ichigo knew he was in trouble.

The Head-Captain was gripping his cane so hard Ichigo was pretty sure that were it not for the fact that it was but a cover for his zanpakuto it'd snap like a twig. "Ichigo Kurosaki…" the old man addressed in a low voice. "You've committed many crimes in the past which I've overlooked in light of your actions. But this…this I cannot ignore!"

"Hey!" Ichigo retorted. "Kisuke was the one who stole the damned stone! Not me!" He pointed to the shopkeeper standing next to him who was looking a little nervous.

The shopkeeper surprised Ichigo when he spoke up. "Head-Captain, Ichigo isn't the one who'd wronged. I am. The blame falls on me."

"Damn straight," Soi-Fon said with a sneer. She was enjoying the sight of Kisuke being put on the spot.

On Yamamoto's desk was a small box. Inside contained the stone that'd caused all of this ruckus. As soon as Soi-Fon informed him of Kisuke's plundering of the stone and Ichigo's foxy genderbending he'd been furious to say the least. When Ichigo and Kisuke had arrived through the official Senkaimon members of Squad One escorted them straight to the Head-Captain's office.

Stepping forward, Kyoraku put a hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "Um, Old Man? I think we all agree that Kisuke's the one at fault here but I think that Ichigo shouldn't be judged so harshly. He didn't know about the stone."

Giving a loud "Hmph!", Yamamoto scowled and stared right at Ichigo. "Maybe so but the facts are laid bare. Ichigo Kurosaki was the one who touched the stone and was given its boon. There is only one way to make this right. He must-"

"Hey wait!" Ichigo angrily interjected, cutting off the Head-Captain. "How the hell do you call turning into a foxgirl a boon?! That's ridicul-"

"SILENCE!" Yamamoto shouted. "Do not dare to interrupt me, boy! Make no mistake, what the stone gave you _was_ a boon. If it weren't, you'd have been cursed by becoming a full fox, destined to live out the rest of your life as an animal." Calming down, Yamamoto leaned back against his desk and gestured to the stone. "Ichigo Kurosaki, you will return the stone to the shrine. I'd let Kisuke Urahara return it as penance for his sacrilege but I do not intend on letting him defile the shrine any more than he has. Before I send you away though, I'm assigning someone to make sure you do the task."

Ichigo looked at the old man reluctantly. "Will the "boon" be lifted when I return the stone?"

"That I cannot answer. You will have to find out for yourself."

Sighing, Ichigo was forced to relent. "Fine." He looked around to the other captains. "So who's coming with me?"

"Considering the situation, I feel that Captain Zaraki is the most appropriate in the event that you try to pull something. He will make sure you don't try to destroy it as soon as our backs are turned."

All of the blood in Ichigo's body froze when he heard Kenpachi snicker behind him. "No! No! NO!" Ichigo shouted at the old man. Kisuke looked at Ichigo perturbed before figuring out why Ichigo didn't bring up his day in the Soul Society when Yoruichi dragged him there. Ichigo pointed at the large man and put his foot down. "Anyone! ANYONE is better! I'll go with Byakuya! Hell, I'll go with Kurotsuchi!"

The room was silent as everyone stared at Ichigo, wondering why he was so agasint going with Kenpachi. The Head-Captain narrowed his eyes as he and Ichigo locked gazes. "Care to explain why you're so against the notion of Zaraki accompanying you?"

"I…he…" Ichigo stammered, not wanting to admit what happened when Kenpachi found out her secret. "When I…uh…when I turned…I…I…."

Kenpachi apparently thought Ichigo was embarrassing himself so he decided to just come clean. "He turned into a girl and we broke the bed together," he said bluntly.

Everyone turned to Ichigo. The captains who knew him best all had mixed reactions. If he didn't have skin wrapped around his jaw, Byakuya's jaw would've popped off. Rose kept looking back and forth from Kenpachi to Ichigo with a flabbergasted look and Kensei suddenly felt very uncomfortable to be in the room. Komamura and Kyoraku saw Shinji turn around, trying as hard as he could to suppress the laughter building inside him.

"…I'm gonna go now…" Ichigo muttered, walking by the old man to pick up the box. He kept his gaze down on the floor as he exited the room. All eyes turned to Kenpachi who merely shrugged before following Ichigo out of the room.

Kyoraku shook his head before turning to Ukitake. "So can we talk about what just-"

"No," Byakuya interrupted. "We're not talking about this. We're NEVER talking about this."

"Can I go now?" Kisuke asked, feeling like part of the background at this point….

 _ **Later….**_

Ichigo didn't look back at Kenpachi as they walked. He couldn't' believe he'd openly said that in front of the others. ' _Great. Now I'll never be able to look at Byakuya or Shinji in the eye ever again.'_

The two Soul Reapers walked along the old forest trail while following the map Kisuke had given Ichigo. The trail led away from the Seireitei and into the woods, surrounding the two in the grip of Mother Nature.

Ichigo looked down and saw old tracks in the shape of clogs and knew that they were following the same trail that Kisuke took when he'd been dumb enough to take the stone. "Looks like we're on the right path," Ichigo told Kenpachi. "Can't wait to end this insanity…."

Kenpachi grinned and chuckled from way Ichigo refused to look at him. "What's the matter? You seem skittish, Ichigo. Why not turn into a girl and relieve some of that stress?" he laughed.

Ichigo grabbed Zangetsu and unsheathed it, gritting his teeth. "Shut up! I can't believe you said that in front of everyone!"

Chuckling, Kenpachi ignored the sword pointed at his face and walked past the angry Ichigo. "Put it away, Ichigo," he said as he continued on the path. "As much as I'd love to fight you again, it's not fun when you're acting like a sputtering idiot."

Clenching his teeth, Ichigo bristled in anger before wrapping his sword back up and following Kenpachi, wondering if the prospect of stabbing Kenpachi from behind was worth it.

The two continued their trek until they noticed how dark the forest was getting despite the fact that it was noon and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Ichigo also noted how quiet it was. There were no sounds of birds chirping or bugs buzzing about. Even their footsteps felt muted. Kenpachi noticed it too and felt a rare shiver down his spine. He kept his hand on his zanpakuto hilt as they proceeded onward.

Just when the silence was about to drive Ichigo mad, they reached the shrine. Ichigo saw the lonely wooden shrine surrounded by the small creek. "Finally," Ichigo breathed. He moved past Kenpachi and pulled out the stone. Gripping it, he walked onto the tiny wooden path that led through the creek towards the shrine. Ichigo noticed that with every step he took, the stone glowed and pulsed. A wind blew around Ichigo and shook the trees around the two. Kenpachi looked up when he saw the trees part, allowing a pillar of light to come down on the shrine.

Reaching the shrine Ichigo opened up the small door and stepped inside. She saw the tiny altar and held out the stone. Shaking, Ichigo placed the ruby-red stone on the altar. "Please," he whispered to the stone, hoping that whatever deity that Kisuke pissed off would end Ichigo's genderbending insanity, "End this curse…."

When Ichigo put the stone on the altar it started to spark and emit an ominous red light. Ichigo took a step back when he saw a shadow stretch out from the stone. A shiver ran down his spine when he saw that the shadow had fox ears on its head.

When the stone pulsed again, it struck Ichigo with an arc of red lightning. The Kanji for fox burned on his forehead and he staggered backwards. The last thing he saw was the shadow retreating back into the stone before he blacked out.

Ichigo was roused from unconsciousness by rough shaking. "Ichigo! Ichigo, damn it, wake the fuck up!"

Opening his eyes, Ichigo saw that he saw that he was being held by Kenpachi. When he'd saw that Ichigo had fallen the huge captain had rushed to his friend's aid, afraid that the stone had done harm to Ichigo.

When Ichigo felt ears on top of his head he realized that he was now a foxgirl again. "Damn it…" she groaned before sitting up. "I'd hoped that I'd be rid of this." She looked up at Kenpachi and frowned. "You can let go now."

Kenpachi unwrapped his arms around the girl and helped her up. "Looks like you're gonna be stuck like this, huh?" he said.

Ichigo cursed and turned to the stone which lay on the altar. It was no longer pulsing and appeared to be just a normal stone now. "If it weren't for the Head-Captain I'd smash that damn thing!" Sighing in defeat, Ichigo sat down and looked down at the stream. Taking off her sandals and _Tabi_ , Ichigo dipped her feet into the stream while her tail swished behind her. "Damn it…" She also realized that she'd forgotten to bring the sneezing powder in order to reverse the transformation.

Walking up behind Ichigo, Kenpachi merely stared down at the girl. "What's the matter? From what Soi-Fon told me you stopped thinking that being a foxy girl was so bad."

Ichigo's cheeks became pink from the fact that Kenpachi knew of her fivesome with Soi-Fon, Yoruichi, Keigo and Rukia. "Yeah," she admitted, knowing that she'd gotten used to being a girl with fox ears and a tail. "Still, I'd hoped to get this craziness done and over with." She sighed again before looking down at her body. She cupped her large boobs and scowled. "That and these kinda hurt my back. I don't know how Rangiku doesn't have a broken spine with how hers are even bigger."

Kenpachi looked down at Ichigo, or more specifically, he looked at her boobs. Already he could feel that mystical pull he'd felt before start to arise within him. He knew about Ichigo's hypnotizing ability from listening to Kisuke explain Ichigo's changed physiology but didn't fight the feeling.

The cold stream started to get to Ichigo so she pulled her feet out of it and began to stand up. She turned her head to address Kenpachi. "C'mon. We'd better return to the Soul Society before the Head-Captain chews us out ag-" She stopped when she saw the large tent in Kenpachi's pants. "Seriously?" she said, looking up at Kenpachi with a scowl.

Grinning, Kenpachi yanked Ichigo up to her feet. "I can't resist. Not when you're like this, Ichigo," he said quickly before pulling the girl close. The foxy Ichigo pushed against his chest but Kenpachi's embrace kept her still. Looking back up at Kenpachi, Ichigo saw that his eyes were glowing pink and went still, knowing that struggling against him was useless. When she locked eyes with Kenpachi she felt a weird sensation within her. She felt heated and yet…calm.

Not giving a damn about the sacredness of the shrine, Kenpachi kissed Ichigo, his hands reaching into the girl's _Shihakusho_ to cop a feel of her body. A shiver ran down Ichigo's spine as Kenpachi's hand touched her tail. Kenpachi held the trembling girl while exploring her mouth, the need to claim Ichigo almost unbearable.

Rough hands tugged off Ichigo's top, throwing it to the ground. Ichigo felt goosebumps on her skin as the cold air touched her skin. That dark, forbidden feeling that Ichigo had become well acquainted with ran through Ichigo's mind and she threw reason to the wind. She was going to be stuck like this forever, trapped between genders until Kisuke somehow broke the curse. She could enjoy her body in the meantime.

Kenpachi growled into Ichigo's lips when the foxgirl grabbed his jacket and tugged it off. He took off his top and pulled the girl against him, claiming her lips once more as her breasts rubbed against his hard chest.

Picking the Substitute up bridal style, Kenpachi carried the girl across the wooden steps and threw his _Haori_ down on a soft patch of grass, laying the foxgirl down on it. More shivers ran down Ichigo's spine as the large man ripped off her loosened _Hakama,_ leaving her naked. Kenpachi's grin grew wider as he stepped out of his pants, his cock already erect and throbbing.

Ichigo felt small when Kenpachi laid down on top of her, keeping her pinned to the ground with his heavy weight. Her cute fox ears twitched when she felt the man's throbbing cock rub against her stomach. The girl wrapped her arms around Kenpachi's shoulders and kissed him again, her hands running through his black hair. Cupping her breasts, Kenpachi teased Ichigo by thumbing her nipples, biting down on her lower lip when she moaned loudly. Kenpachi attacked Ichigo's neck before he went down on the foxgirl.

Seeing Kenpachi between her legs made Ichigo's breath hitched. The girl groan when Kenpachi fingered her pink hole, arching her back when the large man slid his digit into her. Kenpachi pushed her legs back before sticking another finger into Ichigo's honeypot, feeling her warm hole become wet around his fingers. Seeing the fox tail beneath her, Kenpachi used his free hand to pet it.

A weird noise emanated from Ichigo that made Kenpachi smirk when he started to pet Ichigo's tail while fingering her. Ichigo mewled in delight which was music to his ears which made his blood boil with unbridled lust. This was so much more intense than the last time he fucked her; which was saying something since he needed to repair his bed afterward.

Ichigo moaned in disappointment when Kenpachi pulled his fingers out of her, her body starting to sweat from her hot passion. Her disappointment melted when Kenpachi put his face to her hot womanhood and he planted his lips on her entrance, eating her out. "Ahhhh…" Ichigo moaned, her voice joined with the sound of Kenpachi's licking her pussy.

"You taste good," Kenpachi growled. He spread Ichigo's lips and stared down at her pink hole. He buried his face in Ichigo's muff and his tongue explored the inside of Ichigo's womanhood, his nose pressed against her clit.

"Kenpachi…" Ichigo couldn't help but moan. Gripping the man's head, she pressed his face against her pussy harder, her feet hanging in the air all the while. She bit down on her lower lip from the hot breath coming from Kenpachi's nose that was heating her clit. "Mmmhhh!"

The sound of Ichigo's moans and Kenpachi's filled the silent woods but they ended quickly enough when Kenpachi took his mouth away from Ichigo's pussy, his tongue stained with the taste of the girl's juices. Sitting up, he reached down to stroke his cock, the long length dripping pre-cum from its tip. Ichigo started to shake in anticipation when the man looked down at her and grinned. She remembered full well how big the man was the last time they had a go-around.

Gripping Ichigo's thighs Kenpachi pushed her legs back more before he pushed the tip of his cock against her entrance. Ichigo groaned and squeezed her eyes shut as Kenpachi pushed at a slow and almost agonizing pace into her. "Fuck…" she breathed when Kenpachi was halfway inside her. ' _So full! I can't think straight!'_

Ichigo's reaction made Kenpachi grin. He leaned down and pressed his chest into her breasts, smothering her with his heavy weight. Ichigo's legs wrapped around Kenpachi's waist as he continued to slowly pump his thick cock into her, reshaping her pussy with his sizeable length. His eyes glanced to her ears and he had an odd idea.

A yelp escaped Ichigo when she felt Kenpachi bite down on one of her ears, making her nails dig into his back. The two shared a deep kiss as Ichigo adjusted to the huge cock inside her, secretly wondering how she could fit all of him inside of her. "Kenpachi…" she whispered as the man on top of her started to move. Her nails dug deeper into the man's scarred skin as he slowly pulled out of her, her warm hole inviting him back in before he roughly slammed his manhood back into its new home.

"Ah! Oh! Mmmh!" went Ichigo with each powerful thrust. She dug her heels into Kenpachi's back as her body was pleasured. There was one problem though: Kenpachi was going so slow! Gritting her teeth, Ichigo grabbed Kenpachi's hair and pulled. She couldn't take this slow pace one moment longer. She needed to feel that mad rush of ecstasy, to lose herself in the pit of pleasure that she'd enjoyed the last time she and Kenpachi came together. She wanted her to make her scream and moan at the top of her lungs. "Knepachi!" she growled, her eyes glaring up at Kenpachi, pulling at his hair. "Move, dammit!" she shouted. "Stop going so slow and fuck me!"

Grinning from ear to ear, Kenpachi pulled out of Ichigo and sat up. "Wow, Ichigo. You've really become a bitch in heat!" He grabbed Ichigo's hips and flipped her onto her hands and knees. He teased Ichigo by rubbing the head of his slickened cock against her dripping folds, smacking her round ass to drive Ichigo wild.

Clawing at the grass, Ichigo cried out as Kenpachi kept smacking her ass. "Yes!" she shouted when her ass felt like it couldn't take no more. For an instant, the Kanji symbol that the stone burned into her forehead glowed and Ichigo felt like her body was on fire. She felt the inescapable urge to fuck like an animal and she embraced it. "Fuck me, Kenpachi!"

Ichigo's wish was answered when Kenpachi grabbed her waist and slammed his cock back into her. The foxgirl's arms shook from Kenpachi's strong thrusts, bucking into him. Kenpachi growled as Ichigo squeezed him with her tight muscles, smacking her ass more as her round cheeks jiggled from his rapid thrusts. Her tail curved and swished before Kenpachi grabbed it by the base, pulling it and making Ichigo howl from the tugging.

Staying on her hands and knees without her arms giving out was a difficult task but it became even harder for Ichigo when Kenpachi pressed his chest against her back, feeling his sweaty body stick against hers. "Ahhh!" she moaned in ecstasy. The sound of their skin slapping together made Ichigo's face turn red. ' _He's even bigger than I remembered. Deeper! Faster! Harder!'_

Reaching around, Kenpachi grabbed Ichigo's breasts and squeezed them. He continued biting and nibbling on Ichigo's fox ears, making her tremble as her entire body was assaulted. Looking down, Ichigo's eyes became glued to the sight of Kenpachi's cock slamming into her cunt over and over again, that forbidden feeling blooming inside her.

As if Kenpachi was controlled by a ravenous beast, Kenpachi ravaged the foxgirl. His cock hammered at the door to her womb before he finally pushed through, invading her womb. His balls tightened from the rising tension inside him. He was going to cum and he knew where he was gonna unload it. "Gonna cum," he growled into Ichigo's ear. "I'm gonna fill your pussy, Ichigo!"

Toes curling, Ichigo bucked into Kenpachi's thrusts while moaning the man's name. Right now they weren't Soul Reapers, friends or even lovers. They were beasts fucking like crazy. "Yes!" Ichigo screamed as her vision began to blur. "I'm…I'm gonna burst!" she shouted.

Gripping Ichigo's tits roughly, Kenpachi slammed into Ichigo's pussy one last time before letting out a roar, his cock bursting inside the girl. Ichigo let out a soundless moan when she reached her own climax. The grass beneath her became soaked as her pussy gushed around Kenpachi's cock, her pussy tightening around the invading dick inside her.

Kenpachi didn't miss a beat, sitting back and pulling Ichigo onto his lap before lifting her up and down. Her tail brushing against his stomach, Ichigo bounced on his cock. She felt her large breasts bounce up and down wildly, planting her feet on the ground to gain more momentum. "More…" she breathed.

Cupping her breasts, Kenpachi started to lick her neck. "Like I said, Ichigo, you're my woman from now on. Nobody is going to touch you when you're like this. You're mine!"

"Yes!" Ichigo moaned, her body moving all on its own. "Kenpachi! Fuck me! I'm all yours!"

Grinning, Kenpachi hooked his arms around the back of Ichigo's knees and stood up, fucking her while standing. "I'm gonna fuck you until you won't even think about turning back to normal….

 _ **Much, MUCH later….**_

The full moon illuminated the sacred glade, bathing the two in moonlight. Water splashed around them as they sat in the creek, Ichigo clinging to Kenpachi as she rode him. Her hands ran through his sweat-laden black hair while she kissed him, cooing in delight from how he sucked on her tongue.

The girl was on the verge of climax for the final time, having endured one orgasm after another. She gripped Kenpachi's shoulders and rolled her hips which earned another growl from the man she was riding.

Kenpachi leaned down and bit Ichigo's shoulders as he came inside her, adding to the other marks he'd given her over the course of their fucking. The feeling of Kenpachi pouring even more cum into her overstuffed cunt pushed Ichigo over the edge. With a loud cry that filled the silent forest Ichigo came, clinging to Kenpachi for dear life. "YESSSSSS!"

Running out of stamina, Kenpachi sat in the creek and let the cold water cool him and Ichigo down. The foxgirl instinctively snuggled into Kenpachi's chest as she basked in his heat.

And then she felt her nose wrinkle.

"Ahh…."

Kenpachi snapped out of his lust-filled state, his eyes turning back to normal when he realized Ichigo was on the verge of sneezing. "Don't you dare change back!" he threatened, not wanting this to get… _weird_ with him still inside her _._

But Ichigo couldn't hold it in. Gripping Kenpachi's shoulders she couldn't' help but sneeze. "ACHOO!"

Both Ichigo and Kenpachi froze. Ichigo fully expected to Kenpachi to throw the substitute off of him before throttling Ichigo. That is, until Ichigo looked down and realized she was still a foxgirl.

Kenpachi looked at Ichigo and pulled her off of him. When Ichigo sneezed again, he saw that she was still a she. "Huh, you didn't change back…."

Ichigo looked down at her body and paled. She wasn't changing back and she actually had a good idea why. She put her hand over the place where her womb was and felt…it. Closing her eyes she felt her blue spirit energy mingle with Kenpachi's yellow and create a green entity.

"Oh dear…" Ichigo paled. "Dad is not going to like this…."

 _ **Seven months later….**_

Captain Unohana smiled as she ran an ultrasound over Ichigo's pregnant stomach, looking at the baby on the screen. "Well now, Ichigo," she said happily. "Looks like your baby is growing nice and steady. I foresee no problems when you go into labor."

Ichigo nervously chuckled, her ears twitching when she felt the baby inside her move. "Thanks, Captain Unohana." She got up and put her shoes back on before leaving, heading back to her new home of Squad Eleven.

When she passed by Isane, the lieutenant bowed respectfully at the mother-to-be. "Good afternoon, Mrs. Zaraki. Are you feeling well?"

Nodding, Ichigo put a hand on her stomach and nodded. "Yes. Although I feel a bit tired so I'm heading back home." Isane nodded and let Ichigo passed, her eyes fixed to Ichigo's tail before she went about her way.

After Kisuke had confirmed that Ichigo was pregnant, it seemed like all hell broke loose. Yuzu and Karin had to pry their father away from Masaki's poster with a crowbar when he'd learned the news. "Oh Masaki!" he whined, "Where did I go wrong? Now we have three daughters and one of them is going to be a teen mom!"

Needless to say it wasn't a very fun explanation to Yuzu and Karin as to why their brother was now a foxgirl who was pregnant either.

When Yoruichi and Keigo inquired to Kisuke about why Ichigo was pregnant now when she didn't get knocked up the previous times, he hypothesized that the "boon" that the stone gave Ichigo was only half complete when he touched it the first time. When Ichigo returned it the stone gave him the other half of the boon which kept her remained as a female and therefore able to produce children.

Once Kisuke had explained everything, Kenpachi did the unthinkable: he proposed to Ichigo. Not in a position to say no, Ichigo accepted it and they got married almost immediately to make Ichigo more comfortable with her permanent womanhood. Ichigo had been in shock for the days leading up to the marriage, wondering if she was having a bad dream but seeing how caring Kenpachi was being helped put her mind at ease.

To the rest of her friends, the whole fiasco was mind-jarring. Uryu and Chad didn't know how to react when they were informed of everything and Orihime fainted when she listened to Yoruichi's explanation. Keigo was…a little disappointed that Ichigo could neither change back nor be single in her femal form but was at the very least relieved that he wasn't the one who knocked up Ichigo.

Back to the present, Ichigo made it to Squad Eleven. After learning of what'd transpired and that Kenpachi was marrying her, the Head-Captain had decided it'd be prudent to induct Ichigo formally as a real member of the Squads. Due to her condition she wasn't a seated officer but none of the rowdy members of Squad Eleven dared to say anything towards the fox-eared pregnant wife of their captain.

Reaching the squad, Ichigo saw a blur of pink run towards her and braced herself. "Mommy!" squaled Yachiru, who hugged her stepmother when she saw her. Yachiru adored her new stepmother and was just as happy to learn she'd have a new brother or sister.

The mother-to-be's tail swished happily behind her as she hugged Yachiru. "Hi, Yachiru. Is Kenpachi anywhere?"

"Kenny's out hunting Hollows. He'll be back soon!" Yachiru would've went with him but she'd promised to look after Ichigo while he was away on the job and Ichigo couldn't defend herself in this state.

"Okay. If you need me, Yachiru, I'll be in my room lying down." Leaving Yachiru, Ichigo walked into her and Kenpachi's bedroom. Collapsing onto the bed, she looked down at the ring on her hand and sighed.

Part of her missed her old life. The Ichigo Kurosaki she once was felt like a distant dream but she knew that she'd remain like this for the rest of her life: a fox-hybrid woman now married to one of the most terrifying opponents she ever had. Looking down, she patted her pregnant stomach and gave a content smile, wondering if this was how her mother felt when she carried her.

The door opened up and in walked Kenpachi, her husband. Looking down at the fox-girl in bed, Kenpachi smiled. When their eyes met Ichigo smiled in turn. Ever since she'd become pregnant the hypnotic hyperarousal she'd enchanted onto others had stopped, possibly because she was now mated to Kenpachi for life.

However, even without the enchantment that didn't mean Kenpachi wasn't horny half the time.

Ichigo found herself on her knees, sucking off her husband while he scratched her behind her fox ears. The girl hummed as the large man came in her mouth, swallowing his essence quickly before pulling away. Kenpachi picked her up and carried her to the bed, laying her down gently. "Don't hurt the baby," Ichigo warned with a stern glare.

Grinning, Kenpachi merely turned Ichigo over on her side. "Wasn't planning on using that hole."

Ichigo clutched the sheets as she braced herself for another long, hot and steamy night with her husband, knowing there'd be much more to come even after she'd given birth to their child.

The End

 **A.N.: Now that I've finished this, I'm going to make this abundantly clear for those of you who want to request something along the lines of this kind of story where Ichigo turns into a girl and has intercourse with another man. *Grabs a loudspeaker* NO! THIS HAS BEEN INCREDIBLY AWKWARD TO WRITE FROM START TO FINISH AND I'M NOT DOING IT AGAIN! WHACKY OUT!**


End file.
